


Oneshots ~HunterxHunter

by yelzoldyck



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adultrio - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Choking, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Trauma, bisexual male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelzoldyck/pseuds/yelzoldyck
Summary: SMUT
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Successful Mission (HisokaxIllumixReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

Your knife hit the last standing person in the room. "Was that all?" You turned around to look at Illumi. "Yes, we are done. The money is on both of your accounts."

Hisoka licked off the blood on his card. This was how a normal Saturday looked like. Since you met Illumi and Hisoka at the hunter exam you got used to helping each other out. Illumi paid you for helping at his assassinations, Hisoka paid you to help him find Chrollo and you asked them to help you at jobs you took as a hunter.

Normally your ways part after helping each other but this time Hisoka grabbed your wrist before you wanted to disappear without saying goodbye. "Why don't we eat something? Celebrating this successful mission~"

You looked into Hisoka's golden eyes. He looked over to Illumi asking. Illumi shrugged with his shoulders "This was my last mission for this week. I am free." he answered. "Yeah, I guess it's no problem. I can join too."

Hisoka smiled brightly "Finally! You both are cold like stones. I thought we are friends." Illumi cocked his head "I don't have friends Hisoka. I am an assassin."

You laughed at that response "You say that all the time Illumi. Tell us something we didn't hear by now."

"Exactly." Hisoka agreed. Illumi just looked at you both with his black eyes.

You left the building leaving all the corpses behind and walked behind the two men. "What are we eating?" It was raining a little bit and the city was loud as always. Car exhaust and rain scent dominated the air.

"I thought about going into my room in heavens arena~," Hisoka said to you without turning his head to look back at you- "Why don't we just go into a restaurant? Is the room service even good there?" You asked a little bit annoyed.

"Trust me love~" Hisoka sing sang.

"Stop calling me that." you pushed Hisoka from the back lightly.

He responded with a chuckle while Illumi was on his phone texting his dad that the mission was completed.

***Time Skip***

When you entered Hisoka's room you looked through his apartment. "Oh my god Hisoka why didn't you tell me that the rooms look like this!" You ran around between the kitchen, living room, and bedroom. "The bed is so huge too!" you jumped on his king-size bed and both men were in the living room looking through the menu.

Hisoka's apartment smelled like him. It was a bubblegum scent with men's perfume. You enjoyed the smell and buried your nose in one of his pillows.

Then you joined them in the living room and sat down on the couch next to Hisoka. "What do you want to eat (y/n)?" Hisoka asked you while he pinched your cheek. You pushed his hand away annoyed. "I want a sushi plate and wine." They both ordered the same and you waited for the food on Hisoka's couch.

Hisoka and Illumi were talking about how they were going to make Killua return to Kukuro Mountain. You didn't listen because you didn't really care about their business. "You both are so boring. Can we talk about something else than work? We don't even know each other properly." you interrupted their conversation.

Hisoka looked at you and smiled "Mhm you are right love~" you rolled with your eyes at the pet name. "Do you have a boyfriend?~"

"Is that the first thing you ask when you try to know someone better Hisoka? And no I don't. What about you guys how is your love life?"

"I don't care about my love life. I am an-"

"An assassin blablbla okay Illumi you are boring. What about you Hisoka?" Hisoka chuckled.

"I am single. I don't like the thought of monogamy."

"(y/n) you shouldn't cut me off mid-sentence that's rude."

"What are you going to do? Cry about it?"

Illumi's bloodlust leaked and you didn't let yourself get intimidated. You let yours out too. You both were giving each other death glares while Hisoka was sitting in the middle.

Hisoka looked between you and all of a sudden he moaned. "Oh if you both don't stop I will lose control~"

Illumi and you stopped immediately "What's wrong?" you asked hesitantly looking at Hisoka. "You both turned me on with your bloodlust~" he explained with a sound of bliss in his voice.

"Oh right. I almost forgot that you are crazy," you said and Hisoka laughed. Even Illumi hummed and you never saw him show any reaction to your jokes.

You heard a knock on the door and Hisoka stood up to open it. The room service guy brought in all the plates and two bottles of wine. You were the only one who thanked him politely and when he left you to hit Hisoka playfully. "Why don't you say thank you! You could have given him a tip at least."

Hisoka didn't care and filled up your wine glass.

You took a sip and were amazed. "Mhm, the wine seems really expensive and tastes really good." It was white wine with a sweet taste, you enjoyed every drop. The sushi was really good too. Expensive sea fish with a lot of intense aromas.

Hisoka talked about the fights he had in heavens arena and you listened closely. "And you left him alive? Wow, you are a sociopath Hisoka." He chuckled at that reaction to one of his stories.

"When he is a worthy opponent in a couple of years, then I am going to kill him in an amazing fight~" Hisoka offered you one of his sushi and you opened my mouth to take the maki. "Mhm that one tastes really good," you said with a full mouth.

Hisoka smiled at you sweetly "You are really cute (y/n)-chan~" you blushed at that comment. Normally all of you were distant but you were enjoying the little dinner with the boys. Even though Illumi was quiet, his company wasn't as bad as you imagined.

You felt a little bit tipsy after a couple of glasses of wine. Hisoka and Illumi seemed fine. When you finished your plate you leaned on Hisoka's shoulder while he was chatting with Illumi about some theories where Chrollo might be.

Your face was flushed and your body felt hot. "Love, are you a little bit drunk?~"

You took raised your head from his shoulder "A little bit. I don't have a high alcohol tolerance."

"Alcohol doesn't affect me because I am an-"

"Because you are an assassin and no toxic thing can harm you blablba." you mocked Illumi.

Hisoka started laughing and Illumi looked at you a little bit angrily. "Are you making fun of me (y/n)?"

"Clearly."

His bloodlust leaked again and you let yours leak too. "Do you really think you have a chance against me?" Illumi asked you with his hair floating in the air. "Yes because I-"

You got interrupted by Hisoka pulling you by your neck to him. His lips crashed with yours and at first, you squirmed but then let loose and kissed him back. You pulled away and looked at him confused "What the fuck was that?"

"You both are teasing me and now I have a problem~," he said and pointed at his crotch. "We didn't even touch you how can you get turned on?" Illumi asked in his monotone voice.

"I mean I don't shame any kink but are you fine up there Hisoka?" you commented and pocked at his head. Hisoka chuckled "I would be fine if you both would stay over the night~"

Hisoka was bold all the time and his flirting with you and Illumi would never stop. But he never asked for actual sex. You were shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Was I never not?~"

"Shut up I never had a threesome that's so embarrassing," you responded and felt your face heating up. Hisoka put his hand on your thigh and the other on Illumi's thigh. You twitched at the touch but Illumi didn't even react.

"Come on~ You both can't just rile me up and then leave me like this. And I want you both~" Hisoka whined and squeezed my thigh. You felt a warm feeling in your stomach at the thought of getting laid by two attractive men.

It was not a secret that Hisoka and Illumi were really hot. Both have amazing bodies. While Hisoka was a little bit wider Illumi had a slim body.

"I don't mind. As I said I am free." Illumi said. "What you just agreed to this easily?" you asked and looked over to him.

"Please (y/n) it will be so much fun~" Hisoka seemed really desperate.

You exhaled nervously "This stays between us. If anyone finds out then I am going to never help any of you guys!"

Hisoka smiled widely and leaned forward to your face. You looked into his beautiful golden eyes and shifted your look at his soft lips. When your lips crushed with Hisoka's, he didn't hesitate and opened his mouth. Your tongues brushed with each other and you could taste the sweet wine. His hand teased your inner thigh, making you moan into the kiss.

Hisoka pulled away and turned around to Illumi. He did the same with him and you watched them intensely. "Wow this is really hot." you breathed out when you saw how Hisoka's tongue played with Illumi's. Hisoka moaned into the kiss and when he pulled away he looked like he was blushing too. "Oh god, I can't wait to fuck you both~"

"Let's go to the bedroom~," he said and picked you up bridal style. "I can walk too Hisoka!" you protested. He chuckled "But I like picking you up love~" you saw how Illumi followed you both behind. Hisoka set you down on the bed.

"I want to watch you both a little bit~ Have fun~," Hisoka said and sat down next to you. Illumi and you looked at each other still a little annoyed from what happened before. But Illumi actually did a step and pushed you on the bed. He was on top of you and put his hand on your neck. You looked into his black emotionless eyes "You are really annoying with your jokes (y/n)." he said and put pressure on the side of your neck.

You moaned at the feeling and closed your eyes. "Oh (y/n) you have a choking kink that's amazing~" Hisoka's voice came from the side. Illumi's other hand was at your knee and spread your legs for him to lay between them. Suddenly he ground and the friction made you moan again.

You opened your eyes and saw Illumi looking at you with his emotionless eyes. He didn't show any sign of pleasure and you were confused. You pulled him by the back of his head to kiss him.

The kiss was rough all with teeth and tongue. You let your tongues intertwine and sucked on his bottom lip. "Mhmm." you heard Illumi's quiet moan and smiled to yourself. Illumi and you totally forgot Hisoka and went all in. Illumi choked you harder and the feeling of how his hand made you feel aroused.

"Take off her clothes Illumi~" Hisoka ordered from the side. Illumi let go of your neck and you missed the feeling. You looked over at Hisoka and he was palming himself through his pants. That sight gave you a warm feeling in your stomach and your cheeks felt hotter.

Illumi took off your shirt and pants quickly. You sat up and both looked at your black lace lingerie. "You have a really attractive body (y/n)," Illumi said while looking at your breasts. "Stop don't say it like that!" you hit him lightly embarrassed. "Are you going to join now Hisoka?" you asked turning your head to him.

"Mhm no. (y/n) undress Illumi." you looked at him confused.

"He wanted this and isn't even joining," you mumbled while undressing Illumi. When you opened his shirt and saw his torso you stroked his chest. "You are not bad either." you complimented him.

Illumi's skin was really pale and when you removed his pants you saw that he had plain black boxer shorts. You leaned down to his collarbone to give him a hickey. When you sucked on his skin he exhaled loudly. He grabbed your waist and pulled you onto his lap. You felt his half-hard erection and ground against it. You both moaned and closed your eyes. Illumi's moans were a little higher than his talking voice and they turned you on even more.

You forgot that Hisoka was even in the room and suddenly felt his hands on your breasts. "Don't mind me just taking this off~". With one hand he snapped it open and removed your black lace bra. Illumi put his thumbs on your nipples and stroked them while you were still grinding on his lap.

"Mhmm." you moaned as your nipples became hard and the friction between your legs made you feel dizzy. "Oh fuck this is so hot~" Hisoka moaned while he stroked the side of your waist. His fingernails scratched you lightly and gave you a shiver down your spine.

You leaned down to kiss Illumi and it was a rough kiss. You heard clothes next to you and when you pulled away Hisoka was naked. You reached down with your hand to his abs "Wow your waist and abs look so hot." you said between your moans.

Hisoka was already fully hard and his cock looked really huge. You felt a little bit intimidated at the length. "Can you both please suck me off~?" Hisoka asked sounding really desperate. You and Illumi stopped and looked at each other. "Yeah sure," you answered and Illumi seemed unbothered.

Hisoka spread his legs and you both were looking at his crotch. Illumi was bold and took him into his hand. He stroked him slowly. Then you felt a hand on your head. It was Hisoka and when you looked up to him he smiled sweetly.

You leaned down to lick his tip while Illumi was still palming him. Hisoka moaned and you licked the slit. Illumi also leaned down and sucked on the back of his cock. You spit on it and Illumi licked it up with his tongue. You both were keeping eye contact with Hisoka. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth slightly open. He was panting and moaning when you sucked on sensitive spots.

Then Illumi and you wanted to suck his tip at the same time. Your tongues brushed while pleasing Hisoka. You pulled away as you wanted to catch your breath. Illumi took Hisoka more into his mouth and wanted to deepthroat him.

You were watching him shocked when he took him deeper into his mouth till it hit the back of his throat. Illumi didn't even gag. "How do you take him so well?" you asked shocked. Hisoka was moaning "Oh Lumi you are so good at this~ I never thought a Zoldyck would take me so well~" Illumi pulled away and gave him an annoyed look. "I want to try," you said and leaned down to take Hisoka in your mouth.

Halfway in you couldn't keep going and started gagging. Hisoka moaned at the vibration of your throat. You tried to swallow him and Hisoka moaned louder at the sensation. Illumi massaged Hisokas balls while you worked with your tongue and throat on Hisoka's cock.

"Ahh you both are amazing~" Hisoka groaned loudly and pulled Illumi by the back of his neck to kiss him. You pulled away and palmed Hisoka while watching them. Then you leaned down to Hisoka's nipple and sucked on it. You never sucked on men's nipple but wanted to try it out. Hisoka responded with a deep moan in the back of his throat while his tongue was in Illumi's mouth.

You saw how Hisoka's hand went into Illumi's underwear and stroked him. Illumi also moaned and all their noises made you blush even more.

Hisoka pulled away and his head turned to you. "What about we eat dessert Illumi?~" Illumi turned his head to you and you looked away embarrassed. "Don't say it like that!"

"Just lay down little toy~," Hisoka said and pushed your shoulder. You laid down on your back and covered your face with your hands embarrassed. You felt strong hands on your knees spreading your legs and both men took one leg in their hand.

You felt how they were sucking on your inner thighs at the same time and you moaned into your hand. Hisoka bored his nails deep into your skin and bit into your inner thigh. Illumi was more gentle and left hickeys. Both teased you and you could feel how the knot in your stomach tightened.

Hisoka stopped and reached to take your hand away from your face. "We want to see your face love~"

Illumi reached with his hand to take off your panties and Hisoka was fast to spread your legs wide open. Hisoka went down to suck on your clit and you arched your back at the feeling. Illumi licked between your lips. You reached down to both their heads and pulled their hair. Hisoka responded with a loud moan and the vibration on your clit made you pant even more.

Hisoka stopped sucking on your clit and he spread your lips. He and Illumi licked there and kissed in between. You watched them and the sight turned you on even more. "You taste really good (y/n)," Illumi said emotionless and you smiled nervously. "Yes, I agree sweeter than any dessert~"

Hisoka then put his finger at your entrance "Can I?" you nod and closed your eyes. Hisoka's finger entered you and your mouth was slightly opened at the feeling. Suddenly you also felt Illumi sucking on your clit and you arched your back in pleasure. Hisoka wasn't gentle. He took another finger and was now fucking you with two fingers. "Oh Hisoka!" you moaned his name loudly and the knot in your stomach tightened even more.

"I am going to cum!" you moaned out loud and your legs twitched in pleasure. When you came down your high Hisoka took his hands out and he had your cum on them. You sat up feeling a little dizzy. "Here Lumi~" Hisoka held his fingers in front of Illumi who took Hisoka's fingers and started sucking them. You watched him half-lidded and the sight was turning you really on. His tongue went between the two fingers and Hisoka watched him with his mouth slightly open.

Illumi took Hisoka's fingers deep till they hit his throat. He removed them with a loud pop. "Yeah, you do taste really good (y/n)," Illumi repeated himself. You chuckled and whispered a shy 'thank you'.

"Illumi can you fuck (y/n) while I prepare you?" Illumi nod and told you to go on all fours. He removed his underwear and you saw his cock. It wasn't as big as Hisoka's but still huge. It matched his body perfectly.

You felt how he teased you by stroking his dick and not entering. "Illumi." you moaned a little bit annoyed by the teasing. Then you heard how Illumi gasped and looked behind him to see Hisoka already working on preparing him. "You should ask Illumi if you want something little toy~"

You blushed in embarrassment "Just fuck me Illumi, please." you begged. "As you wish," he answered and entered you fully. You arched your back when he filled you up. It was overwhelming because of his size. "Oh you are so huge Illumi!" you moaned. He was moaning too "And you are so tight."

"Oh you both look amazing right now~" you heard Hisoka while he was working on Illumi's ass. Illumi started moving and he was going a little slower. It was an intense sensation and you closed your eyes in bliss.

"Illumi choke her~" Hisoka commanded and Illumi put one of his hands around your neck. He choked you again and you let out a high-pitched moan at the feeling. "Oh fuck-" you cursed moaning. "Oh, you have a dirty mouth love~"

Illumi picked up his pace and fucked into you while Hisoka fingered him from behind. After what seemed like a couple of minutes you already felt how you were going to cum "Oh I am close!" you screamed and released with a silent scream. "I think you are ready now Lumi we should change positions~" Hisoka announced. Illumi pulled out of you and you turned on your back.

"Lumi you should fuck our little toy and I can fuck you at the same time~" we both just agreed in silence even though you already felt really tired after coming two times. You looked at Hisoka who positioned himself at Illumi's entrance and entered him slowly. You watched both their facial expression and Illumi took a deep breath while Hisoka moaned in pleasure. "Oh Illumi you are so tight~" Hisoka praised him.

Illumi moaned at those words "Praise kink?" I asked him but he didn't answer because he was still distracted by Hisoka entering him. Hisoka heard you though and continued with the praise "Oh Illumi you are so beautiful and your hair is so shiny~" Illumi moaned even more at those words.

You chuckled and took his face between your hands "Oh and these beautiful eyes and cheekbones. You are truly a piece of art." you complimented Illumi and he responded with panting. You could also tell that he was blushing and it looked really cute on his usually stoic face.

"Come here (y/n) let me fuck you." Illumi suddenly said and you obeyed and laid down again. He positioned himself between you and entered quickly. Hisoka was slowly fucking Illumi from behind, stretching him out. Hisoka was really huge so it took some time.

Illumi started fast and his hand was on your neck again putting a lot of pressure. "Ah this feels so good~" You heard Hisoka moan from behind. He was picking up the speed and Illumi moaned louder. You loved seeing his normally expressionless face in so much pleasure.

"You both are amazing ahh~" Hisoka groaned with his deep voice. Illumi and you enjoyed the sounds Hisoka made. He was really loud and his dirty talk turned you on even more.

"Oh, you both look so lewd if you could see how sinful you both look right now mhm~"

You moaned when Illumi gave you a deep thrust and grabbed his wrist. "Harder," you commanded. Illumi put more pressure on the sides of your neck and you threw your head back at the feeling. His cock was entering you roughly while Hisoka fucked Illumi in his ass.

You were all moaning and the room was filled with the lewd sounds that resulted. "I am going to cum in your tight ass Lumi~" Hisoka announced. "Oh my god I am close too!" you screamed. You were panting heavily and felt how it pulsated inside you.

Illumi didn't say anything but he was close too.

You were the first one who came and screamed out Illumi's name. You tightened around his cock and Illumi then released his warm cum in you. That added more sensation to your orgasm. Hisoka was also deep in Illumi's ass and moaned his name loudly.

Everyone stayed like that for a couple of seconds and then removed from each other. Hisoka landed to your right and Illumi to your left. You were still panting while the men seemed fine.

"Wow you are already out of breath love~ You should train on your stamina~" he mocked you. "Shut up Hisoka," you responded.

"That was really good~," Hisoka said and supported his head with his hand while he was laying on his side. "Yes it wasn't bad I have to admit." you agreed.

Illumi didn't say anything but also didn't say that he didn't like it. "Care to repeat one day?~" Hisoka asked. "I wouldn't mind," you answered, and Illumi nod.

"We should shower now," Illumi said and you yawned. "I am too tired. Can I stay Hisoka and shower tomorrow?" you asked him and went under the blanket. "Of course you both can stay as long you want~ And we can of course do another round in the morning I still didn't fuck you little toy~"

"Mhmm," you answered tiredly and felt Hisoka's strong arms wrap around you.

You dozed off after a couple of minutes out of exhaustion.


	2. Reader teaches Virgin!Illumi sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

You yawned while walking down the hallway of the hotel. "That is really unprofessional (y/n)." You heard Illumi's voice.

You rolled with your eyes. _We had the same training just different parents, why is he so boring?_

"Relax Lumi we are not even working right now."

"I am here. I could report this to your parents."

You turned around and Illumi stopped. He looked at you with those big black eyes without blinking. _I remember when we were young they had light in them._ "Illumi we know each other since we are kids. Just loosen up a little."

"Our room is over there," he said and pointed at the end of the hallway.

"You are so boring Lumi baby. Always so obedient and listening to your parents. Where is the fun?" you rambled while walking down the hallway again.

"My job is not to have fun. It is to assassinate for money." Illumi answered after using the key to open the door.

You entered the room and were slightly annoyed. _Why do I have to share a room with this doll. I feel like there were some differences in our training that made him into this machine. I would love to see the old Illumi again._

_He changed into this after the age of five. Illumi stopped playing in the sandpit with me and every time i came over he wanted to train. And this one time when I said we were best friends he denied and said that he doesn't have friends. I cried so many times over that._

Illumi put his needles on the table and started cleaning them.

_Me and Illumi weren't on missions together a lot but lately it seems like they do this on purpose. They probably want us to marry each other. I am from the second best assassin family. Our kids would be really powerful._

You sat down on the edge of the bed and untied your shoes. _I would never marry this emotionless prick. He is annoying and doesn't even love me._

You looked around the room. It had one king size bed and a luxurious bathroom. _I should take a shower._

Illumi was still cleaning his needles with a tissue. You started undressing from your clothes. They weren't dirty because a good assassin comes out clean after killing their targets.

You stood there in your black lingerie now. "Lumi I am taking a shower now," you announced and he turned around to see you half naked.

Suddenly you saw Illumi's eyes widen and you could swear you also saw him blush. He turned around quickly and looked at his needles again. "Yes. I am going after you," he said with his monotone voice.

You entered the bathroom confused. _Did Illumi just show a reaction to my body? Or am I just imagining all this? You shook your head. Never. Not the Illumi I know._

When you undressed from your lingerie and entered the shower you couldn't forget Illumi's reaction. _He is attractive I can't deny that. Since he grew out his hair and went through puberty Illumi definitely is eye candy._

_But his personality just destroys everything. Illumi is annoying and zero fun._

While showering you had an idea. _Can I push him into showing a reaction? That could be fun. There is the risk Illumi might tell my parents if something happens that he doesn't like but it's worth the risk and punishments._

You finished showering and put a towel around your body. _Illumi needs about 20 minutes to clean his needles. He is going to clean them for 10 minutes maximum when I leave the bathroom._

You came out and saw Illumi still cleaning his weapons. "I am done Lumi you can go now."

He didn't turn around and responded with a short 'okay'.

You put down the towel standing naked behind him now. He could turn around and see you like this. _How would he react?_ You smiled. _Lets see if he reacts to my teasing._

You dressed in new lingerie. Your bra was a little too small and pushed your boobs into looking bigger. And your panties were lace. You looked beautiful as always. As an assassin you learned to be confident and if you weren't you had to work it out or get punishments for your mind set.

Then you took the really short and reveling robe and put it on. You had pajamas with you but didn't put them on purposely.

You laid down on the bed and took the remote to turn on the huge flat screen TV. There was nothing to watch and you felt bored. You looked at Illumi's back and smiled. _I wanted to be patient but whatever._

You walked over to Illumi and put your hands on his shoulders. He didn't even flinch. "What do you want (y/n)."

"I am bored and you are so quiet. Why don't we hang out a little bit?" you asked him as you massaged his shoulders.

"I don't have time for your games (y/n). I need to clean up and plan my next missions." Illumi responded while working on a needle.

_We are going to see if a hormonal teenager can resist me. You can't be hundred percent emotionless Illumi. Your sex drive is there, I know it._

You stepped forward and sat on the table. Your robe was not tied firmly so Illumi had a good view. He didn't move his head though and concentrated on cleaning. You sighed loudly.

"You are so weird Lumi baby~ Loosen up a little~"

"I don't get what you mean (y/n)."

"Don't you understand Illumi? They send us both on same missions. Make us stay in the same room with one bed-"

Illumi looked up. "Yes they want us to marry. I knew that since I am 10."

"What?!" you almost screamed.

"They never told you?" Illumi asked you and tilted his head.

"No what the fuck-no nobody ever told me that!"

"Oh yeah now you know. My dad told me to be nice to you and bond with you." Illumi said while looking at you expressionless. You calmed down and smiled.

You slid over the table in front of Illumi with your legs at his chair. "Is something?" he asked unimpressed.

"If we are getting married shouldn't we talk? You are really bad at bonding Lumi baby."

"What do you want to talk about?" you chuckled and opened your robe. "How do I look?"

Illumi looked down at your body and his eyes flinched for a second. "Good," he answered shortly.

"That's it?"

"Yes. My dad wouldn't arrange our marriage if you wouldn't be good for our family." Illumi explained and looked into your eyes.

"Okay then it's fine if I do this." you sat down on his lap and put your arms around his neck.

Illumi looked at you a little confused. "Get off me. I need to finish this."

You went to his ear and whispered. "But my dear doll I am so bored and need some company. Why do you despise me so much?"

"(y/n) I need to finish this. Move."

You looked at Illumi's face and it looked a little flushed. _Yes! He is blushing. Of course he is. I am sitting half naked on his lap right now. Shocked that he isn't hard already._

_I should tease him a little bit_. "You are blushing Doll~"

"Isn't this what they want from us, to bond?" you whispered into Illumi's ear again.

"I still need to finish this (y/n)."

You took his chin in your hand and turned his head to face you. "You are really cute Doll~"

You both looked into each others eyes and you were starring at his lips now. Illumi was awkwardly looking at you with his huge eyes. You leaned forward wanting to connect your lips. "Is this bonding? Physical touch?" Illumi asked.

You groaned "Ugh Lumi baby now you destroyed the mood! Yes I am trying to get closer to you. What is that question?"

"I was never this physically close with anyone so I asked myself if this is part of our arranged marriage." your eyes widen. _He can't be.._

"Illumi are you a virgin?" you asked him shocked.

"Yes. There was never time for sexual desire and I am not allowed to have a girlfriend except if it's you." your shocked face turned into a smirk.

"Do you want me to teach you my innocent Doll?~" you asked him and massaged his shoulders sensually.

"Teach what?" you chuckled. "Oh my innocent Doll~ Lumi baby do you want me to teach you sex? If we are marrying anyways we can do that, right?"

"My dad never said no to something like that what about your parents?" Illumi asked you.

"I am not a virgin Lumi baby~ My parents don't care." _I can't wait to make him tremble under my touch and beg me to keep sucking him. This is going to be amazing._ A wave of pleasure overcame you.

"Mhm that doesn't sound goo-" you slammed your lips against Illumi's to shut him up. He was really bad. Illumi just froze while you tried to kiss him properly. You pulled away. "Lumi baby you need to kiss me back for this to work."

"That was really weird," Illumi responded. You rolled with your eyes. _What is wrong with this boy?_

"Just relax Lumi. Let me show you how beautiful this can be~" Illumi didn't answer. You sighed "Can I?"

"Can what?"

"Illumi sex and intimacy is all about consent. You have to verbally tell me that I can do this with you."

"Yes. We are going to marry-" you put your hand on his mouth. "Try to loosen up and stop talking about marriage all the time. Just enjoy this and go with the flow."

You took your hand of his mouth. "Okay. When did you lose your virginity?" Illumi asked me.

"I was 16 and it was a boy I met on one of my missions. Are you jealous?" you teased him.

"Not jealous but maybe a little annoyed. You are mine at the end of the day. So I don't want you to have sex with anyone else anymore." you rolled your eyes in your mind. _Shut up Illumi. I am not marrying your stupid ass. I am just bored and trying to have fun with you._

"Okay let me teach you how to kiss at first~ You have to follow my lead and move your lips. You can also open your mouth so our tongues can intertwine." you explained to him. Illumi listened silently.

You leaned down to his face "Close your eyes and enjoy the intimacy~" you pressed your lips against Illumi's and he at first didn't respond but started moving his lips a little. You gently bit on his bottom lip. He twitched for a short second and you pulled back to look into his eyes. You held his cheeks in your hand and saw how Illumi's pale skin had a little dust of pink.

You smiled and leaned forward again to kiss him. This time you forced him to open his mouth by lightly pulling his chin down. Illumi was a little overwhelmed by your tongue entering his mouth but he didn't complain.

_He is still not hard? What is wrong with this boy?_

You pulled away and started to kiss from his cheek to his ear. Your hot tongue was licking his ear sensually "Do you like this Doll?~ Do you want me to continue?" Illumi exhaled when you called him 'Doll'.

You smiled and continued whispering "Mhm you like it when I call you 'Doll', don't you? Tell me how do you feel when I call you like that?"

"I have this warm feeling in my stomach." _Aww so innocent and honest. He isn't 100 percent lost._

You looked into Illumi's eyes smiling. Then you started moving your hips a little and leaned down to his neck. You kissed and sucked his skin. Illumi didn't smell nor taste like anything. He was the definition of neutral. That was kind of sad but you didn't mind as you were assassins and had to be undetectable.

The friction between your legs made you moan quietly at Illumi's neck. But he was still quiet not even growing hard.

You whispered into his ear "Doll do you touch yourself sometimes? Palm yourself till you release?" The thought of Illumi touching himself made you grind harder. You moaned into his ear.

"No I don't."

"Lumi baby my precious Doll. Let that mask fall. We are being intimate so you can get vocal and show me your emotions." _I hope he understands that it is fine to show when he feels pleasure._

You took off your robe. Illumi lowered his view on your body "Does my body turn you on Doll? I saw how you blushed when you saw me before."

Illumi looked up at you "I don't know. You are really pretty. But you already know that." _Illumi you are so bad at this._

_Whatever. I am not going to leave this chair before Illumi is half hard at least._

You started grinding again "Oh Doll~" you moaned and suddenly you felt something. You smiled. _Something is happening.._

"You can touch me Lumi if you want to~ My body is yours~" you explained while moaning. Illumi exhaled again and you felt him growing hard under you. _So he likes dirty talk. Lets see if I can find out more._

"Did you ever feel something like this Lumi?"

"No I don't think so. It feels strange and I don't know if I like it," he said but his voice wasn't as monotone. It sounded breathy and you got even more excited.

"Oh Doll I promise I am going to make you feel really good~ Come on lets go on the bed~"

You stood up from Illumi's lap and he stood up too. "Take off your clothes~" you commanded and Illumi took off his shirt and pants. He stood there in boxers. _His body is so beautiful. Oh Illumi how can you look so attractive._

"Lay down~" Illumi obeyed and laid on his back. You sat down on his crotch and hovered over him.

"Lumi baby you look so beautiful~ Your body is turning me on~"

"My mom always says I am beau-"

You put your finger on his lips "Shh. Do not destroy the mood. No family talk or anything else in that direction while sex. This is all about us two experiencing pleasure."

_You are lucky that you are attractive Illumi and I am bored. I would have killed any boy that would act like this during sex._

"Put your hands on my hips. Yes like that and now you can move me in your liking." you guided Illumi's hands to your hips. He started pushing you hesitantly against his crotch and you put your hands on his chest.

His face expression was emotionless again. You leaned down to kiss him again and this time he immediately kissed you back. He wasn't even that bad this time. As the kiss became boring you forced your tongue into his mouth. It was rougher and when you pulled away a string of saliva was connecting you both.

Illumi's lips looked plump and the blush looked really cute on him. The friction between your legs made him moan and close your eyes for a second. You opened your eyes and Illumi's eyes were closed. His mouth a little open enjoying the feeling. You smiled at the sight, his hair spread out on the bed looked beautiful.

Illumi opened his eyes "This still feels weird (y/n)."

You smiled. _It is kind of cute how innocent he is. Just like when we were kids. How did we both get here? I had a crush on him as a kid but when he changed and told me we aren't friends I was really angry at him._

_This isn't his fault. He just has bad parents. I remember it Illumi, when you were able to laugh._ I stroked his cheek. "I know that it feels weird at first. Just let me do my thing and enjoy it Lumi." _I am going to make you smile again Lumi. We might be assassins but I hate being one. I wish you wouldn't have turned out like this. In my dreams we always ran away and lived together. As lovers of course without having to work as assassins._

You started kissing Illumi's collarbone. You were biting and sucking leaving hickeys. Illumi just closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch. You went more downwards and took his nipple in your mouth. Illumi shot up but you held him tightly.

"Is something Doll?" you asked confused. "That feels really weird."

You chuckled. "I know. Just trust me it feels really good when you let me do it." Illumi laid down again and closed his eyes. You smiled and shook your head. You put your mouth on his nipple again and started twirling your tongue around it. Illumi scrunched his nose and you smiled. His nipple got hard and all of a sudden he moaned softly.

"Do you like it now?"

"It feels weird but it kind of also makes my stomach feel warmer." Illumi answered. You chuckled. "That is a good sign Doll~"

You continued sucking his nipple and played with the other one. "(y/n)," Illumi said your name. "Yes is something?"

"I feel like this isn't enough my erection feels weird." _So innocent? He never even masturbated... Why do I feel bad for him. Its like his parents didn't even let him feel pleasure. He only thinks about work. How can someone raise his kid like this? He can't have fun at all and that just because of his toxic family._

_I am sorry Illumi. I should have done something when I was a kid_. You almost teared up. Your heart felt heavy. "(y/n)? Is something?" You heard Illumis monotone voice.

"No Lumi baby. Yeah you can't release like this. What I am doing is what you call foreplay. So you can get hard and even more excited for the main part. I am doing it slow because it is your first time. Did you ever orgasm?"

"No never," Illumi answered. You hovered over him and smiled softly. "Then let me at first show you how amazing it feels to have an orgasm~ I think you are going to like it. Don't be afraid to have fun. Everyone deserves it." Illumi looked at you confused.

_There is hope. I promise Illumi I am going to do everything to get you out of this._

You leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. _The fact that he is doing this because he thinks he has to. Because his dad said we should bond is so wrong. He should do this because he wants to. Because he is horny. Not because he has to._

You put your hand on his crotch and smiled at him. Your hand was rubbing him through the fabric and Illumi let out a moan. "Does this feel better?"

"Oh ah yes this feels a lot better."

"Let me take these off." You did what you announced and Illumi's cock was laying on his stomach hard. It was _huge.._

It fit him perfectly. Long and a little on the thinner side. You took him in your hand and teased his tip.

Illumi was overwhelmed with the pleasure. He was panting. You were shocked that he was showing so much reaction. But it was probably just really new to him that he could feel pleasure like this. _The serotonin he is going to get from his orgasm is going to be really weird for him._

You started palming him slowly and watched his face. He spread his legs a little. His eyes were closed and his mouth a little open letting out soft noises.

You loved seeing him like this. Illumi always had the same face on and now seeing this made you really happy.

"I am going to take it in my mouth Doll~ You can cum in my mouth then~" Illumi opened his eyes and looked at you. He nod shakily. You smiled and went down with your head and took his tip in your mouth. He let out needy whimpers.

You sucked on it and Illumi arched his back. "Ahh!" he moaned out loud. _Who thought Illumi would be this vocal?_

You took him more and more in your mouth. And then you started bobbing your head and stroking the rest you couldn't fit. Illumi tasted neutral and clean. You held his hips in your hand keeping him in place.

Illumi was panting harder and moaning. You felt how his cock was twitching in your mouth and pulled away. Illumi opened his eyes and looked at you. He was supporting himself with his elbows. "Why did you stop?!" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Beg me and I am going to let you cum."

Illumi looked at you confused but his mind was so foggy because of the new pleasure he experienced. "Please let me cum." your eyes widened and you smiled. _This was easier than I thought._

You took him in your mouth again till your nose was touching his hipbone. Illumi arched his back again and when you massaged his balls he let out a loud moan while his legs were twitching. You felt the warm cum in the back of my throat.

You pulled away and Illumi was panting and had his hand on his face. You swallowed his cum that tasted like nothing. _Illumi eats so healthy it was obvious he tastes like this._

You sat up and looked at Illumi who was still coming off his orgasm. "How was it?" You asked him with a smile. "Did you like it?"

Illumi took his hand away and sat up. "It felt weird but it was- you did a good job." _He wanted to admit that he felt good. Why doesn't he admit it? Does he think it's wrong to feel good?_

"So you felt good? Illumi sex is about the other one feeling good. Feeling pleasure and doing what is natural."

Illumi paused for a second. "Yes I felt good." I smiled.

"So do you want me to teach you more? We didn't have sex now. This was still just oral sex. I can show you how to pleasure me because sex is about give and take."

Illumi nod "Yes I would like to know that."

You smiled and laid down on your back. "I am going to tell you what feels good." Illumi looked at you.

"So first of all start with kissing me on my lips, neck and collarbone." Illumi nod and before kissing you he looked into your eyes. You smiled at him and closed your eyes. Your lips connected and suddenly you felt an ache in your heart but you tried to ignore it.

His kiss was sweet and not rough. _So innocent.. How can someone who kills for his job be so innocent?_

Illumi pulled away and went down to your neck. You put your hand on his head and hummed at his wet kisses. "You can suck harshly it feels good." Illumi listened and sucked harder on a spot.

"A little higher there is my sensitive spot." he listened and when he sucked on your sweet spot you moaned loudly. "Ah yes Doll it feels so good~"

Illumi sucked on that spot for a little longer and then went down to your collarbone. He kissed it gently and you shivered at the feeling of his lips. "You can take off my bra if you want to Lumi."

He pulled away and looked at you. You arched your back so Illumi could reach the clasp. When he took it off his eyes were focused on your breasts. "You can take them in your hand and massage them. You can also do the same I did to your nipples."

He didn't responded and reached for your boobs. When he had both of them in his hands he started massaging them gently. "Mhmm yes that feels good. But it would feel even better if you would use your mouth Doll.~"

Illumi looked at you with his big black eyes and then leaned down to one of your nipples. He took it in his mouth and did the same you did to him. You moaned and put your hand on his head. "Oh you are amazing Lumi. Keep doing that Doll~" you praised Illumi and saw his cock get hard again.

As he was working on your nipples you spread your legs for him to lay between them. Illumi looked up to you, you were panting because of the pleasure. He let the nipple out with a loud pop. "What else can I do?"

You chuckled "I can show you how to eat me out or we can fuck if you are ready again. It's up to you Doll~"

"I want to try oral on you too," Illumi said and the corner of his mouth went up. Your heart did a little flip. "Of course Lumi~ You should start with kissing and sucking on my inner thighs. Then you should take off my panties. I am going to explain the rest then."

_He smiled a little bit. It looks like he is having fun._

Illumi laid down with his head between my legs. He spread your thighs with his cold hands and you smiled at him when he looked at you. 

You took a deep breath when Illumi started kissing your inner thigh. He licked and sucked harshly. _He learns fast._ But Illumi wasn't really taking his time. Probably because he was just inexperienced. He already took off your panties quickly.

"What now?" you chuckled. _He seems impatient and excited. So cute_. "You know the anatomy we both learned it when we were 13. It feels the best on the clit and around it. I could come just by that. But also between the lips it feels good. You can use your hand or mouth. Show me your fingers Doll~"

Illumi showed you his fingers and his nails were short. "Your nails are short so you can also use your fingers to enter me. That also feels really good but isn't enough to make me orgasm."

Illumi nod and went between your legs again. He looked at it for a second and then spread your lips with two of his fingers. Suddenly you felt his mouth between you lips, making you let out a moan.

He was moving his tongue up and down. "Concentrate on the clit that is going to feel best," you recommended with a breathy voice. Illumi moved his tongue up and sucked on your clit. You arched your back a little at the feeling.

You were a little bit more vocal than usual. You told yourself it wasn't on purpose but you lied to yourself. Your hope was it that Illumi feels better when he hears that he makes you feel good.

You put your hand on his sculpt and pulled it lightly. Illumi let out a soft noise and the vibration on your clit made you moan even more. "Oh, Doll yes~"

Illumi then licked down to your entrance and sucked for a little. "I didn't know that it tastes good. I expected it being unpleasant." you smiled. "I am happy you like how I taste Lumi~"

He went down between your legs and his tongue entered you. Illumi tried tongue fuck you and his little pink tongue felt amazing. "Use your finger to make circles on my clit." you suggested and Illumi listened.

He put his thumb on there and made small slow circles. "Illumi yes you are so good oh my god!"

After a couple minutes you felt your stomach contract and pressed Illumi's head more into you. You were chanting Illumi's name and came heavily.

"Did you come?" Illumi asked you and pulled away. You were panting and looked at him. Your fluids were running down from his lips to his chin. The sight was amazing. His plump lips and your cum on his face.

"Yes, Doll it felt really good. You should be really proud a lot of men are not even able to make a woman orgasm."

"Really? Weird. It is easy when I listen to what you want." you smiled and sat up. You took Illumi's face in your hands and went in for a kiss. It was a heated kiss with teeth and tongue. Illumi seemed comfortable now and was already really good at kissing.

Your tongues intertwined and you could taste yourself. You pulled away and licked your cum from his chin to his lips. "What now?" Illumi asked while you were licking over his lips.

You chuckled. "We can fuck now if you feel ready. It depends if you are hard again because that might take some while." You looked down and saw that Illumi was already hard. "I think it was because of your noises. They also give me this warm feeling."

You smiled brightly "That is good Lumi baby~ I can be on top so you can lean back and enjoy it."

"Wait." Illumi stopped you.

"Mhm?"

"I think sex is a power play, right? Because of my inexperience, you were using that to be the one dominating. You made me beg and used my want for pleasure. Now that I know more I want to be the controlling one."

You laughed. _Of course, he wouldn't submit. This is Illumi Zoldyck. Control freak number one. Nen type manipulation. It was pretty till it lasted. I don't mind taking the submissive role now. I had my fun._

"So you like dominating? That is fine with me. I like being dominated." Illumi smiled slightly and your heart stopped for a second. _He is happy. Aww he is still in there. Little Illumi is still in there._

"What do you like? You said it's a give and take."

"Yes. You know when I am the submissive one I like being handled roughly. You can spank me and I also like it to get praised. While fucking you can also kiss me, bite me and play with my body. I am yours at this very moment."

Illumi's eyes flinched at the last sentence. "Let's do a basic position. I am going to lay on my back and you can fuck me like this."

You laid down and Illumi looked at you. He spread your legs with his hands on your knees and positioned between them. "Don't feel bad if you come really fast. That is normal for boys at their first times."

Illumi nod and took his cock in his hand. He positioned it at your entrance and you smiled at him. Illumi looked at you the last time with his big black eyes before thrusting into you. I was overwhelmed by his size and Illumi didn't really prepare you for his size.

Illumi didn't move, he let out a moan. "Oh my god Illumi you are so huge."

"Is that good?" he asked with a restrained voice. "Yes, you are amazing your cock is amazing. Please fuck me senselessly. Take me Lumi."

Illumi moaned at your words. "You are mine (y/n). Only mine," he said and started moving slowly. You felt yourself getting stretched by him. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes please faster and harder." Illumi nod and quickened his pace. He held your hips in place and soon there was skin slapping echoing in the room. Illumi was moaning "Choke me." you said. That threw Illumi a little off.

"I like the feeling. Press-ah-press the sides of my neck!" you tried to say while Illumi's cock was fucking you. He put his hand around your neck and started choking you like you asked him to. You arched your back at the feeling and put your hand around his wrist.

"Harder!"

His grip became harder and you were chanting Illumi's name again. "I can't wait-when-ah- your name is going to be (y/n) Zoldyck. You are going to be mine!" Illumi moaned out loud.

"Yes Illumi please!" Suddenly you felt Illumi twitch and he came inside you. His warm cum filled you up and he became soft. He pulled out and was panting. "Did you come?" he asked and you smiled "No but it is fine-"

"No, you said give and take. How can I make you cum?"

"Just use your hand on my clit I was close too."

Illumi put two fingers on your clit and started rubbing you. Your mouth was slightly open moaning softly.

"Kiss me Doll. Please." you breathed out. Illumi leaned down to your face and kissed you. He shoved his tongue into your mouth and dominated the kiss this time.

You came fast and your moans were swallowed by Illumi's mouth. Your legs stopped twitching and you smiled into the kiss.

Illumi pulled away and seemed like his old expressionless face was back. "Next time you are going to come first."

You chuckled "I can't wait. Next time you can also be a little rougher."

Illumi put his finger on his mouth "Mhm I am going to remember that."

You smiled at him. "Is something?" Illumi asked you. You put your arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Your tears were about to leave your eyes. "This is also important after sex Illumi. It is affection. You don't have sex with just anyone. It should be someone you love and appreciate."

"Love? But-"

"Shh."

You hugged him tightly and Illumi didn't hug you back. It broke your heart. You started crying a little. _He doesn't know what love is. How can I teach him when he is still in that toxic family? Is it even possible?_

But suddenly Illumi put his arms around you and the warmth of his body made you smile. _Maybe he is still in there. Somewhere._

You pulled away and smiled at Illumi. He blinked slowly. "Let's go shower. We are all sweaty and dirty now. And then let's order room service and watch a movie. Please say yes." you looked at him with my puppy eyes.

Illumi put his hand on your cheek. "I can plan my mission later. We can do that my future wife."

You smiled brightly. 

_I promise Illumi. I am going to save you. Even if I die at the end._

_Because I love you._

_I always loved you._


	3. Adultrio x Reader- Party Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

Yesterday you got a call from Hisoka that he needs you for something important and that you should come over tomorrow. You did not expect to see Chrollo here.

"Chrollo?

"(y/n)?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got invited by Hisoka. What are you doing here?"

"Me too!"

"I guess he needs both our help," Chrollo said as you both were standing in front of Hisokas door.

You chuckled and gave Chrollo a short hug. "Looks like it. Must be something important if he needs us both."

Chrollo had his usual clothes on and reached for the bell. As you waited for someone to open the door Chrollo started to grow impatient.

"Can't he hear the bell?"

Chrollo groaned annoyed. "Let me use my en. Hisoka will jump at my aura." Chrollo expanded his nen and after 10 seconds you could feel someone's aura coming close to the door.

It opened and you saw a handsome smile appear. "Hello my dear guests! I am your host Hisoka Morrow and I am happy you both accompany me and Illumi Zoldyck today."

"Illumi? Do you need three strong nen fighters? Are the chimera ants back?" you asked while you entered the house. Hisoka chuckled and stepped aside for you to enter. Chrollo and you were already annoyed.

You were a busy hunter and Chrollo was busy with the troupe. That Hisoka might have invited you to something unimportant might end deadly for him.

As you entered the living room you saw the huge dining table and a comfy sofa. It was all decorated in white and light grey colors. The black piano in the room created contrast and you were looking around with an open mouth. Illumi was sitting on a huge couch with a coffee table in front of him.

"Hello." he greeted you shortly.

You returned the greeting and saw all the alcohol and snacks. "Hisoka? What is this?" you were about to let your bloodlust out.

Hisoka went to Illumi's side and took his hand to intertwine their fingers. "Illumi and I married we wanted to celebrate with our only friends."

Your eyes widened shocked but right after your face softened. "Aww, that is so cute I am so happy for you both. Congrats! Why didn't you say that on the phone?"

"I wanted to tease you both a little bit. I knew you would get mad at the beginning." you chuckled. _Yeah, he is right I would have jumped him if he didn't have a good reason._

"Sit down my dear guests we have a lot of alcohol and games to play~"

Chrollo seemed calm too now. He didn't really comment on their marriage but sat down next to you. 

Illumi was sitting on Hisoka's lap now and as you looked closer at him he looked a little flustered and restless. _Maybe he is a little embarrassed. Who would have thought Illumi Zoldyck would marry Hisoka Morrow. I knew that Hisoka was interested in him but Illumi never seemed like someone capable to love anyone except his family._

"Why no weeding? Do your parents approve Illumi?" you asked a ton of questions that they answered while they popped a bottle of champagne.

It was a calm conversation and you were kind of happy that they both married each other. They were really cute together and when Hisoka stroked the side of Illumi's waist you couldn't but smile a little at that gesture.

"Are you planning on getting wasted today Hisoka or why all the hard stuff?" you asked and eyed the table. There were a lot of vodkas, tequila, and more stuff.

"Actually I thought why not act like we are teenagers. Illumi told me he never played drinking games and marrying is like getting old so let's be young today~" Hisoka said while he had Illumis hair between his fingers.

You laughed "Yeah why not I am free today anyways."

"I never played these either I don't mind." Chrollo calmly answered.

"Great! Then let's start with 'Never Have I Ever' to get a little drunk. Doll do you want to fill up our glasses?~" _Doll? Illumi lets Hisoka call him like that?_

Illumi stood up and was shaking a little. He filled up the shot glasses with tequila. Then he went back to sit down on Hisoka's lap with the bottle and a glass in his hand.

"Okay let me start~ Never have I ever had sex in public," Hisoka said with a smirk on his face.

You put the glass at your bottom lip and mumbled "Getting right into it."

The taste of the tequila burned the back of your throat and you grimaced at the taste. "Mhm Doll do you want to do next." Illumi filled up our glasses at first.

The assassin said more than three words for the first time this night. "Never have I ever killed someone with one finger."

All the boys drank down their shot and I just looked at them shaking my head. "You all are crazy."

"It is my job," Illumi responded to that.

"I am crazy and Boss is too~" Hisoka answered with a smirk.

"Don't call me Boss," Chrollo said with a threatening undertone

"Shh Chrollo. Stop digging up the past please." you tried to calm him down. _Chrollo was a really calm person but when it came to his stupid troupe he wasn't the one to play with._

"Next one. Never have I ever used handcuffs," you said and smiled while holding your glass.

Nobody except Chrollo drank his shot. "What Hisoka? I thought you would be really into that."

"Oh (y/n) Bungee gum has the properties of both rubber and gum but is not a handcuff. Illumi loves when I put my bungee-"

"Stop Hisoka." Illumi put his hand on Hisokas mouth. You could see him smirk under the hand. He looked into Illumi's eyes as if he was so happy that he just got interrupted. Illumi ignored that and looked at Chrollo.

"Never have I ever had a threesome."

Hisoka was the only one drinking. You already felt a little lighthearted because of the alcohol in your system. "Hisoka is a little slut." That made Chrollo and you laugh, you high-fived.

"My turn dear guests~ Never have I ever had a foursome."

You looked around and suddenly Chrollo drank his shot. "Chrollo Lucilfer? You are more a slut than Hisoka Morow!" You and Hisoka were the ones laughing now and even Illumi's mouth corners went up a little.

He rolled with his eyes and hit your shoulder playfully.

"Never have I ever stole my target's food."

Illumi was the only one drinking. You were laughing at that one. "Illumi we aren't assassins as you can see."

"Let him drink he is going to get wasted when he continues with these." Chrollo and you laughed.

Hisoka took Illumi's chin in his hand and turned him around a little. He pulled him towards him and kissed him softly. Chrollo and you froze at that sight.

Not only did that kiss look really tender and full of love, but Hisoka was also comforting Illumi by kissing him. That was a weird sight. But it made your stomach feel warm seeing Hisoka's tongue dominating Illumi's mouth.

Illumi's face looked even redder and he looked stiff.

When he pulled away Hisoka smirked at you and you looked away embarrassed. You didn't want to stare so intensely.

"Ehm okay my turn. Never have I ever had phone sex."

Everyone except you drank again. "Interesting."

"Never have I ever role played," Chrollo said and Hisoka and you were the only ones drinking. "You did?" Chrollo asked you a little amused.

"Yeah don't judge me it was actually really fun."

"As what did you role play?" Illumi asked you and tilted his head.

"Maid," you answered a little embarrassed. "Oh, you probably looked really tasty~"

"I- Hisoka you are married-"

"I don't mind." Illumi interrupted you. "Oh okay." There was an awkward pause.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in a maid dress," Chrollo said and winked at you. "Stop that's embarrassing." you chuckled and felt your cheeks being hot. You didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or the male attention.

"We should do that too Illumi~" Hisoka whispered into Illumi's ear but you heard what he said. He nods and acted it like Hisoka said something innocent.

"My turn~ Never have I ever fantasized about anyone sexually in this room."

Everyone drank down their shots. "(y/n) and Chrollo?" Hisoka teased you both.

_I don't want to lie but I may or may have not got off to the thought of one of these attractive men here railing._

You rolled with your eyes. "Yes shut up Hisoka."

He chuckled and Chrollo leaned closer to you. "If you want me just tell me, dear."

You pushed Chrollo lightly. They all laughed. "Shut up Chrollo the alcohol is getting to your head."

"My turn. Never have I ever had to fake an orgasm." Illumi asked while he filled up all glasses. You laughed. "Give me 10 of those shots for this one."

The boys looked at you shocked. "You mean there are partners that didn't make you finish?" Chrollo asked you. You shrugged with your shoulders. "It happens a lot. I just get myself off after the sex."

"What is the purpose of sex then for you?" Illumi asked you. You drank down the shot and then looked at him. "I don't know maybe the expectation to come this time-"

"You have sex with the wrong people (y/n)~ Why didn't you ask us if nobody can get you off~ I never leave Illumi hard only if I want to tease him~," Hisoka said and put his hand on Illumi's thigh.

"You have my number," Chrollo added and you blushed embarrassed. "Stop guys that's not funny."

"If a man can't make you come he doesn't deserve you-" Chrollo said and leaned back into the couch.

"Whatever. Can we stop talking about this," you said and put your hand on his mouth.

Hisoka put his hands on Illumi's waist and squeezed it excitedly. "Let's play Truth or Dare. We have an empty bottle now~"

Everyone agreed and Hisoka prepared everything. Chrollo and you were eating grapes now. He fed you while you leaned onto his shoulder because you were a little drunk already. "Low alcohol tolerance?"

"Hmm," you responded to Chrollo.

"(y/n), Ladies first~," Hisoka smirked at you. You leaned forward to the table and felt a little dizzy. When you spun the bottle it pointed at Hisoka.

"Truth," he answered with a smile.

"How fast did you cum at your first time?" Everyone laughed at that question.

"5 seconds," Hisoka answered and you burst out laughing. "(y/n) that's normal," Chrollo said while he was laughing too. Hisoka's shoulders were moving up and down while he was laughing quietly. Illumi was chuckling too and you felt tears in my eyes.

"The alcohol got to her head," Chrollo commented.

"But nowadays I last really long~ Right Doll?~" Hisoka said and buried his head into Illumi's neck. "Hmm," Illumi responded while Hisoka was giving him little kisses on his neck.

"Your turn Hisoka," you said hesitantly to stop him from kissing Illumi even more.

When Hisoka spun the bottle it pointed at Chrollo. He chose truth and Hisoka asked him how many sexual partners he had.

"10."

"Wow that's a lot," you mumbled under my breath.

"Are you slut-shaming me?"

"Yeah like your troupe did with me," you said a little angrily.

"My dear guests please no arguing today~"

"No, I want to talk this out. It makes me mad that you all are dragging my troupe under the dirt all the time." Chrollo said calmly but you could still see that he was pissed off.

"Because they deserve it-"

Your auras expanded dangerously and filled up the room. Hisoka threw two cards at Chrollo and you. "No arguing~," he said with an innocent smile. "Whatever."

Chrollo spun the bottle this time and he made Illumi change his hair with a pin. It was really mesmerizing when Illumi would change his appearance like that.

After that little spectacle, it was Illumi's turn to spin the bottle. It stood still pointing at Chrollo. "Again?" he groaned.

"Truth or dare?" Illumi asked.

"Dare."

Illumi wanted to say something but he got pulled by Hisoka. He whispered something in his ear that made Illumi smile. "You have to kiss (y/n) and suck on her tongue."

"Hey! This is his dare, not mine!" you got angry because you knew Hisoka did this on purpose. _This asshole just loves drama._

"Stop being so dramatic (y/n). Come here." Chrollo said and rolled with his eyes. He slid closer to you and you had an angry facial expression. _Whatever it's just a kiss_.

Chrollo leaned forward to your face and grabbed your jaw softly with his hand. You looked down at his open coat just to see his amazing body that made the heat on your face worse.

Then you shifted your eyes to look into Chrollo's and he looked really handsome. Even though you were a little bit annoyed by him you could not deny how hot he was. You did imagine him railing at you while pleasuring yourself a lot. Or getting off to the thought of dominating the leader of the most dangerous troupe.

Chrollo's cheeks were a little pink because of the alcohol. The grip on your jaw was soft but as you closed your eyes and leaned to kiss him he tightened his grip. His lips were warm and plump. You moved them in sync and the kiss became rougher with every second. You tried to dominate it but Chrollo put his hand around your waist to pull me closer.

He bit on your lower lip and shoved his tongue in your mouth. You restrained a moan while you felt your lower part tingling. Chrollo took your tongue between his lips and sucked on it shortly.

You put your hands around Chrollo's neck and suddenly heard someone clear his throat. Chrollo and you pulled away from each other quickly. You were panting and your eyes met but you both looked away quickly.

You put your hands away and slid away from him. "That was certainly really hot and intimate. Sure that you are still mad at each other?~"

"Shut up Hisoka," you said and put your head in your palm a little embarrassed.

Chrollo and you avoided looking at each other the next rounds. After a couple of rounds, you got asked what type of guy you preferred and you said that you don't have a type. It's about personality.

"Do you like Chrollos personality?" Illumi asked you with his monotone voice. Hisoka burst out in laughter. Illumi looked confused by that. "I don't know Chrollo good enough," you responded and looked angrily at Illumi for asking the question.

"What is so funny Hisoka?" he asked. "Oh, Doll you are so cute when you are so straightforward. Just because they kissed so erotically doesn't mean they like each other."

"Hisoka," you warned him. "What? It is the truth. If we wouldn't have stopped you both you would have fucked here and now."

You hid your face in your hands and shook your head embarrassed. "Hisoka that is really disrespectful." Chrollo calmly stated.

"Let's just forget this happened. It's my turn now," you said and leaned forward to spin the bottle. It stopped pointing at Illumi and you needed revenge. _He embarrassed me in front of everyone now it's his turn._

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he answered confidently.

"Lick or suck Hisokas nipple for 30 seconds."

Illumi's eyes flinched a little and he looked at you a couple of eye blinks.

Hisoka was taking off his shirt quickly while Illumi looked unbothered.

"Hey Hisoka keep it down we all know how loud you can be," Chrollo warned him. Hisoka ignored him and sat there without a shirt now. You were stunned when you saw his body. Your mouth was about to water.

_That waist, broad shoulders, and abs. I wouldn't mind getting fucked by Hisoka._

Illumi went on his knees and was face level with his nipples now.

"I am going to count in my head," Illumi said and went for Hisokas right nipple. You watched them intensely as Illumi twirled his tongue around it at first.

"Mhmm.." Hisoka tried to restrain his voice but he was really bad at it. Illumi took his nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. Hisoka put his hand on Illumi sculpt and moaned loudly. _Wow, he is really loud._

He changed and went in for the other nipple.

"Ah, Doll you are such a good boy~" your eyes widened when you saw how intense their little session was. Illumi didn't seem unaffected by Hisoka's words. His cheeks were redder and his legs were shaking a little.

Hisoka arched his back a little, but before he could let out a moan Illumi pulled away.

Hisoka grabbed Illumi's chin and pulled him in for a kiss and they shared a wet kiss with all tongue.

Chrollo and you didn't say anything and looked away by eating the grapes you had in your hands.

Illumi looked even more flustered now and you never saw him like this. "Okay, that was fun~ Your turn to spin the bottle Doll~"

"Hisoka put your shirt on," Chrollo said annoyed.

"I am sorry Boss of course~"

Chrollo was about to do something but you cut him off. "You are too sensitive when it comes to the troupe. Loosen up."

He leaned back into the couch and Illumi sat back onto Hisoka's lap. He spun the bottle and it pointed at you.

You groaned annoyed. "Truth." you quickly said. _He will take revenge if I choose to dare._

"You are so boring (y/n). You chose truth last time too. That is why you barely have fun in your life~" Hisoka said to you with a little smile. No fun? You were angry at those words but didn't understand at that point how manipulative that was.

"Well, then I take a dare!"

Hisoka pulled Illumi again and whispered something in his ear.

Illumi nod. "You have to get spanked by Chrollo 10 times in zetsu."

You froze for a couple of seconds. "You fucking transmuter asshole manipulated me into choosing dare! You planned this all! You psycho-clown-magician whatever you are!" you screamed at Hisoka while you shot into standing.

You looked at his amused face. "I am leaving," you announced under your breath.

But before you were about to turn away and leave you felt something pulling you lightly. You turned around and it was Hisoka's bungee gum. He had a pout on his face.

"But (y/n) I invited you to celebrate my marriage with Illumi. Please stay."

You looked at him a couple of seconds and then at Chrollo. But you quickly looked away because you felt embarrassed.

Then you felt a little bad. You knew about Hisoka's past a little bit and you actually have a heart. That he even managed to fall in love with someone is amazing.

"Fine," you said under my breath.

You looked at Chrollo who tried not to laugh and had a smile on his face. He seemed really pleased by this dare.

"Do I have to take off my pants?" you asked Illumi. He put his finger on his bottom lip and you saw how Hisoka pinched his waist. After that, he nodded and you sighed.

You took off your pants and looked at Chrollo. "How do you want me to lay down?"

"On your stomach. Bend over." Chrollo commanded. You arched your brows. "Please," he added quickly.

You laid down and had your arms at the armrest. "Zetsu." you heard Hisoka sing-sang.

"Oh I forgot." you closed all your pores and your skin felt really sensitive after taking away the coat of aura. You felt your sweat break and were really nervous.

"Don't exaggerate Chrollo," you warned him.

He stroked your cheek with his cold hand and you felt a shiver again. "Just standstill."

"I am starting now," he announced with his calm sexy voice. You closed my eyes and waited for the hit.

After a couple of seconds, the first slap echoed through the room. Chrollo didn't hold back at all. You let out a painful moan. Chrollo stroked the cheek with his palm. "Are you good dear?"

You nod shakily even though that hurt a lot. But it was weirdly really turning you on. He went for another smack and you cried out a moan. "Relax dear." you heard Chrollo's voice. He put his other hand on the back of your neck and started massaging it.

Chrollo stroked your sore ass check and then smacked the other one. The pleasure and pain made you moan shamelessly.

"Mhm enjoying it I see~" you heard Hisoka's voice quietly. You were already panting and your mind was too foggy to say anything.

Chrollo's hand went from your neck to your sculpt and when he started massaging it you felt the warmth in your stomach intensely.

Chrollo hit a couple of times with shorter breaks this time. You were panting even more and leaned into Chrollo's touch. "You are doing so good dear. Only 5 more. You got this. Be a good girl and standstill. You understand?"

You didn't answer and then felt a hit without him announcing. "You understand?" Chrollo asked with a calm voice again.

"Yes!" you said with a shaky pained voice.

"Good girl."

When he called you a 'good girl' you almost moaned. You felt how you were totally going submissive for Chrollo right now.

The last 5 hits were really intense and you just closed your eyes and took them while you were making little sounds.

When he was done Chrollo stroked your back and leaned forward to your ear. You were still a panting mess with reddened ass cheeks. "You did really good dear. You are a good girl."

Even though your eyes were closed you still rolled them to the back. You could feel how wet you became throughout this.

Chrollo helped you to get up and you sat down close to him. Hisoka was smirking and Illumi looked at you with his big black eyes.

You took your pants and felt how your face and neck were burning. When you sat on your ass it stung and you tried not to grimace. You put them on quickly because you felt the stares of the boys on your bare legs.

"You look cute when you blush," Chrollo said and smiled at you. You looked away embarrassed. "Mhm thank you."

"You have cute panties too~ Lace. I like it~" you looked up at Hisoka angrily and took a pillow next to you to throw it at him.

You felt an arm on my shoulder all of a sudden and looked at it. Chrollo shook his head and you leaned back. He put his arm around your shoulder and you felt nervous sitting so close to him. The warmth he radiated made your leg tremble nervously.

"Your turn to spin (y/n)."

As you spun the bottle it stopped at Hisoka. "Mhm looks like it's my turn~ Dare."

"Stop touching Illumi. He has to sit next to you." his smile quickly disappeared and Illumi kind of looked relieved.

Chrollo and you chuckled, you leaned back into his arm again.

Illumi sat down next to Hisoka with a little distance. Hisoka looked really displeased. He didn't comment on the situation though.

After a couple of rounds and only truths. It was Illumis turn again. He asked for a dare and Hisoka was the one to dare him.

"Make (y/n) cum under a minute~ Our little girl here seems to struggle with finding people that can make her cum." Hisoka said with a smirk. Your eyes widened and you were speechless.

"What if I don't make it in a minute?" Illumi asked. He looked unconcerned while asking. "You don't want to find out just yet Doll~"

Hisoka stood up and walked in front of you. "Stand up and go over there. Chrollo and I want to enjoy the show."

If you wouldn't have been this horny at that point you would have refused. But you desperately needed release at that moment.

You stood up and went to Hisoka's old place. Illumi sat there looking at you. You were a little embarrassed though that the other men were watching.

When you looked over to Hisoka and Chrollo you saw them smirking at you. "Take off your clothes," Illumi ordered.

"But I don't want to take them off all," you said with a low voice.

"You have to work with that Illumi. If she isn't giving you consent for some stuff." Hisoka said amused from the other couch. Illumi looked a little displeased by your shyness.

"Can you take off your pants and panties? You can turn your back to them so they don't see you." you nod shakily at that request and turned your back to Hisoka and Chrollo.

"You are really mean Illumi," Chrollo mumbled annoyed.

You took my pants and panties off while Illumi watched you. "Lay on your back."

You laid down on your back and Illumi spread your legs with his hands on your knees.

Hisoka whistled. "Illumi eating out a woman for the first time~"

"Really? First time? You are hardly going to make her cum in a minute Illumi." Chrollo commented. Illumi didn't listen and just leaned down with his face between my legs.

"Before we start what do you like the mo-"

"No, no Doll. Your minute starts in 5 seconds." Hisoka interrupted Illumi from finding out what you like. Hisoka counted down and Illumi put his hair in a bun with his needles.

You put your hand on your eyes and as you felt his tongue messily on your lips you let out a quiet sigh. _He definitely seems inexperienced._

Illumi wasted 5 seconds on the same spot when he recognized you weren't making any sounds he went a little higher with his tongue. As you felt his tongue on your clit you arched your back and moaned.

He kept sucking on your clit. "Illumi yes! There!" Illumi put his hands at your inner thighs and dug his nails into them. The pain made you let out a high-pitched moan. You arched your back even more and felt your legs shaking.

Illumi's hot tongue was twirling around your clit now while he took his one hand to stroke between your lips. After 40 seconds Illumi was still doing the same motions. You were a moaning mess and felt your stomach contract.

"Ahhh! I am cumming! Illumi yes please don't stop!" you screamed.

You came heavily and felt how your legs were twitching. Your mouth was opened letting out a silent scream while you arch your back even more.

When Illumi recognized you came down your high he pulled away. You were panting and felt dizzy. While you were still in the bliss of your past orgasm Illumi dressed you again. You took your hand away and looked at him.

He had your fluids on his lips and chin. It was shining and he looked at you with a little smile.

You turned around to look at the men who seemed shocked but their auras felt like they were coated in lust. Hisoka licked his lip and Chrollo had a hand on his thigh.

"Come here Doll~ Give me a kiss."

"But the dare," Illumi said and Hisoka arched his brows. He chuckled afterward. "Yeah, I remember no touching~."

Your leg was still shaking a little and Chrollo laughed when he saw it. "I didn't think you would cum that fast dear or are you good at faking it?"

"No it wasn't fake," you responded embarrassed.

Hisoka gave you a glass with alcohol to drink. You sipped it and the next rounds were just truths. After this intense dare, everyone needed to calm down. But even though you came I didn't have enough.

Chrollo just answered a question by Hisoka who asked if he ever fucked someone while the troupe was in the other room. Chrollo answered with yes but added it happened only once.

He spun the bottle and it stood still at you. "After a lot rounds of truths we should do a dare again~," Hisoka said to you. You at first didn't want to agree but deep down you wanted more to happen. The sexual tension in the room was filling up the room.

You shrugged with your shoulders. "Okay. Dare then."

Chrollo smirked. "You have to suck me and Hisoka off." Your eyes widened and you were a little overwhelmed by that dare.

"Okay-ehm- yeah okay I guess," you responded nervously. Before you stood up from your place you were a little concerned. "Don't tell anyone about this though. My reputation as a 2-star hunter could go down only by this."

"Our mouths are shut, dear," Chrollo reassured you.

You stood up shyly and Chrollo and Hisoka did too. "On your knees dear."

You went down on your knees and when you looked up you saw both men looking down on you pleased. "Good girl. Now suck us both."

They both were working on taking off their pants and as you saw their cocks you felt intimated. Both of them were hard. Chrollos cock was huge and more on the thick side while Hisoka was long and thick at the same time.

You hesitantly took Hisoka's and Chrollo's dick in your hands. You stroked them in sync and tilted your head to Chrollo's. Before you could take his cock in your mouth you looked up to him. He looked really pretty with a little bit of hair falling into his face.

You opened your mouth and put his tip on your tongue. He let out a sigh and put his hand to take your hair out of your face. You bobbed your head a little and heard Chrollo moan. "Good girl keep going."

You tried to take Chrollo fully in your mouth but he was too big. Your mouth was filled and you forgot to palm Hisoka. "Mhm you are forgetting me~," Hisoka said with a whine.

You pulled away and leaned to Hisoka this time. There was saliva running down from the corner of your mouth and you quickly took Hisoka in your mouth. Hisoka was even bigger and he didn't hold back like Chrollo. He just thrusted into your mouth making you gag.

You were scared your jaw is going to lock open. Hisoka just put his hands on your cheeks thrusting into you violently. He hit your throat every time. You looked up to him and heard him moan loudly.

"Oh yes! Ah yes! You little slut you like that don't you!" Hisoka groaned.

"Dear me too." Chrollo pulled your hair lightly. You wanted to pull away but Hisoka didn't let you. "Illumi help Chrollo with his problem," he commanded.

Chrollo stopped complaining and Illumi kneed next to you. You took your hand away from Chrollo and concentrated on Hisoka. Your hands were at his balls while he was thrusting into your mouth face fucking you.

You saw in the corner of your eyes how Illumi took Chrollo in his mouth. "Oh god a Zoldyck on his knees for me." you heard Chrollo moan.

Your eyes watered and you had to pull away to catch your breath. You palmed Hisoka in your hand and looked at Illumi who had Chrollo deep down in his mouth.

You felt Hisoka's cock twitch in your hand and Chrollo looked close too. You sucked on his tip harshly and stuck my tongue out.

"I am close!" Hisoka moaned and Chrollo agreed with a groan. Illumi also pulled away to breathe and you both waited for them to cum on your tongues while palming them.

After a short second Hisoka came on your tongue while he let out a long moan. You also heard how Chrollo came. Instead of swallowing it down you let out your tongue and turned to Illumi.

You grabbed his jaw and he also had cum on his tongue. You both went in for a kiss. It was messy and you shared the cum. You straddled yourself on Illumi's lap and your hands were all around his body.

But suddenly you felt how you got pulled away by someone. It was Hisoka. You looked up at him and he was fully naked now. "Are you going after my husband?" You heard him ask me and you froze.

He forced you into standing and put his hand around your neck. You were so scared and put your hand on his wrist. "Hisoka-" you got interrupted by him squeezing your neck. You expected him to crush your windpipe but it was light pressure at the side of your neck that made you moan.

"Illumi stop touching anyone and sit over there while Chrollo and I have a little fun with (y/n). Take off your clothes though." Hisoka commanded.

Hisoka pushed you onto the couch and you supported yourself with your elbows. You saw Illumi at the other couch taking off his clothes.

Hisoka and Chrollo ripped off your clothes and kissed you all over my body. Hisoka was sucking on your neck while Chrollo was biting into your inner thighs. You let out moans and whimpers.

"What do you want dear? Do you want us to fuck you at the same time?~" Hisoka asked while he took your jaw in his hand.

You nod shakily and bit your bottom lip. "Do you think we can take her at the same time Hisoka?" Chrollo asked. Hisoka sat down and pulled you onto his lap. You leaned down with your back onto his chest.

He put his hand around your neck again and licked your ear sensually. "Do you want us to take you both?~" he whispered.

"Yes please Hisoka!"

Hisoka looked over at Illumi who was sitting there not doing anything. He looked really flustered. "Chrollo I am going to enter her first and open her up a little."

"Illumi. Pleasure yourself if you feel like it and spread your legs Doll. Give us a good view~" Illumi listened and spread his legs. You widened your eyes when you saw a plugin in his ass.

"You were sitting with that here all the time!?"

You didn't get an answer only Hisoka lifting you up a little and slamming his huge cock into you. It stole away your breath because he fully seated you onto him. You watched Illumi palming himself watching Hisoka lift you up and thrust into you.

"Such a good boy with that plug in your ass~ Do you like watching me fuck someone else Doll? You want to be (y/n) so bad right now. Yes, touch your cock for me. You are my good boy~" Hisoka moaned and fucked you.

Illumi was really responsive to Hisoka's words and moaned loudly while palming himself. Chrollo already positioned some fingers at your entry. He inserted them and you were screaming in pleasure with Hisoka's dick and Chrollos fingers in you.

"Please Hisoka. Please!" Illumi moaned. Chrollo stretched you a little and then positioned his cock. Hisoka stopped moving and waited for Chrollo to enter.

Chrollo forcefully pushed himself into you and you felt like you were about to get split into two pieces. "AH! Chrollo! Chrollo!" you screamed as he was moving into you.

"Be a good boy for your husband Doll~"

Chrollo and Hisoka were fully in you now and you were panting heavily. It hurt but felt so good at the same time.

Both started moving and Hisoka bore his nails into your thighs while Chrollo had his hands on your breasts. You were in pure bliss that you came after only two thrusts. Your whole body shook, your eyes rolled back into your brain.

"Fuck you feel so good." Chrollo moaned.

They both didn't stop moving. Hisoka and Chrollo picked up the speed and were both fucking you and making you cum after a couple of thrusts again.

While you were getting ravaged Hisoka gave Illumi more commands. "Play with the plug~ You want my cock in your ass~ But be a good boy. Bad boys get punishments."

You opened your eyes. Illumi was taking out the plug and inserting it into himself repetitively.

"Please Hisoka let me cum! I want to cum!" Illumi looked really desperate and his face was red and sweaty.

"Stop touching yourself," Hisoka commanded to Illumi. He stopped but looked in pain. His cock stood tall and was begging to be touched.

"Let's change positions Chrollo. (y/n) on all fours."

They pulled out of you and Hisoka guided you on all fours. You were panting and Chrollo laid down under you. They both quickly entered you. Hisoka from behind spread your ass. "Mhm so beautiful~" he moaned.

"Hisoka please!" Illumi begged.

Both cocks filled you up again and you had another orgasm after only a couple of thrusts. It was too much at this point that it even started hurting.

"You can use her mouth," Hisoka said to Illumi. Illumi's eyes widened and he stood up and went to your mouth quickly. It was already opened because of you letting out screams and moans.

Illumi just thrusted into your mouth and quietened you. "Ah yes, you like that right you little slut. Getting filled up by three men." you heard Chrollo under you.

"Such a slut~" you heard Hisoka say behind you. You couldn't answer nor do anything except gag around Illumi's long cock.

The verbal degrading made you cum another time. "Oh fuck she squirted!" you heard Hisoka groan. He spanked you. "Good girl~ How many times did you cum yet?"

Suddenly Illumi held your head in place and stayed in your throat. You swallowed around his tip and he threw his head back. The room was filled with moans and skin slapping.

Your mind went blank. All of them came at the same time in your holes. You felt their warm cum filling you up and staying deep in you for a couple of seconds. Illumi was the first one taking his cock out of you. You coughed and felt how Chrollo removed himself next. Hisoka followed him shortly after.

You felt all the cum coming out of your hole and how it ran down your thighs. After that, you collapsed onto Chrollos torso. You were panting heavily and the overstimulation made your whole body twitch.

Chrollo put his arms around you. Hisoka stood up and you heard him say one thing before you passed out.

"I am not done with you Doll~ Thank you for coming Chrollo. Take care of (y/n). Illumi and I have the stuff to do."

-

-

-

-

-

"But Hisoka our guests are going to come soon!" Illumi moaned while Hisokas had three fingers into Illumi.

"Be a good boy and take it~ Don't touch yourself and sit there while our guests are over Doll~"

Illumi felt a plug getting inserted into him. He moaned out loud and Hisoka chuckled at that.

Suddenly someone rang the bell. "Oh, our guests Doll~ If you disobey me I will put a cock ring around that pretty little cock and fuck you the whole night without letting you cum~"

Hisoka felt Chrollos en and moaned at the feeling. _When everything goes planned I will be able to fuck them all tonight._ Hisoka thought to himself and went to the front door.


	4. Cake (Chrollo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> Okay, so this one-shot is a little bit different. I had this dream and wanted to write it. It stopped exactly before the s3x and I was really frustrated so I am adding it at the end of this. So if this one-shot seems a little off it is because it was a dream lmao. 
> 
> WARNING: I think the smut is also kind of non-con so be aware.

"(y/n)!"

"What!"

"(y/n)!"

"What mom! Just say it I can hear you!"

"No! Come downstairs young lady!"

You groaned annoyed and stood up out of your bed. Your head was dizzy because of laying in bed all day. As you walked downstairs you heard your mom cook in the kitchen. You stood still in front of the kitchen door and watched her back at the stove. It smelled like cooked meat.

When you yawned loudly she turned around. "(y/n) are you serious why do you look like you haven't showered in 3 days." she threw her hands in the air. You rolled with your eyes. "Because I haven't mom. What do you want now?"

"We are going to have guests."

"Guests? Noooo!" You put your hands on your head and wanted to slam it against the wall. "I don't care about your guest's mom let me just get food out of the fridge. I am going to stay in my room all day-"

Your mom turned around and had the wooden spoon threateningly in her hand. "(y/n) (l/n)! Chrollo and his troupe are coming over. They did so much for us so stop being so disrespectful!"

You got angry at your mom and stomped your foot. "Mom are you serious! You exactly know I don't like them at all"

"Chrollo is such a handsome guy you should look for a boyfriend at this point! He would be the perfect son in law."

You started whining "Moooooom! I would never marry this rat!"

Your mom rolled with her eyes and turned around. "Do what you want. If they ask I am going to say that you are not home."

You relaxed and walked to the fridge. "But shower (y/n) you stink."

You mimicked her and took out a plate with food from yesterday. Then you also collected some sweets and snacks to eat.

"Tsk." you heard your mom before you left the room.

You ignored it and just went up to your room and went into your warm bed again and continued watching anime.

***Time Skip***

After some time you decided to shower. When you left your room you heard your stressed mom preparing everything. The whole house smelled like food and you were a little jealous that your mom would cook such great food for the troupe.

_I hate them. Mom doesn't even know them._

_It was nice that they helped us out when terrorists were invading our city but the second I found out that they are thieves I started hating them. Not only that, but they also kill innocent humans._

_I squeezed the towel tightly. This rat. He is good at manipulating my mom into making her think he is a hero. Mom thinks Chrollo goes around the world and saves humans._

_To hell with him. He kills and steals as if his life depends on it._

You started undressing for the shower. _But I can't tell her. That would make mom really sad. She already lost two of her kids and husband. This would make her collapse. She likes the troupe a lot. Especially Chrollo._

You stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water. Because of laying all day your back was really tense. The warm water helped a lot relaxing your shoulders. _I should have never let Chrollo close to me. I was young and stupid. Pathetic. I was pathetic._

_I had a crush on this asshole and gave him my virginity._

Your blood was already boiling even thinking about that night _. So brainwashed by his charming words and beautiful face. This asshole took advantage of me._

All your aura pores opened to a maximum and you let out your aura aggressively. _I am going to kill him when my nen gets stronger. He is going to regret every human he killed and robbed._

Suddenly you heard someone hammer at the door. "(Y/n)! Hurry up! I need to clean this bathroom!"

You groaned. "Okay, mom!"

You cleaned your body quickly and stepped out of the shower. You left the bathroom with a towel around your body. Your mom quickly entered to clean.

_Tsk. We are having thieves and murderers as guests. I don't even want to see his disgusting handsome face. That smile, his calm attitude, those words that make you think he is just innocent and a gentleman._

In your room, you dressed in pajamas and laid back in your bed with wet hair. Your eyes felt a little heavy and you turned on the TV again to watch demon slayer. Your mom was loudly cooking, cleaning, and just exaggerating for these horrible people.

After some time of watching a lot of episodes, you heard your mom become a little quieter. _Seems like she is done with preparing everything. I should stay in Zetsu till they are gone. But to be honest I don't care if they know that I am here. Chrollo can get the message that I don't want to see him._

You activated Zetsu and felt a little uncomfortable. Your skin would get so sensitive and the rough bed sheets felt strange on your skin. You got up to get a silkier blanket and as you had it in your hand you heard the bell.

You flinched and made sure your presence was fully canceled. It was silent for a second and then you heard your mom's annoying overly nice voice. "Chrollo! I am so happy to see you all!"

You heard some mumbled voices and could feel their uncomfortable aura.

_Chrollo, Machi, Pakunoda, Phinks, and Shalnark. Tsk. They didn't even come all. But mom probably only cares about Chrollo._

You sat down on your bed with knitted eyebrows and pulled your knees to your chest.

"Where is (y/n)?" you heard Chrollo's voice quietly. You closed your eyes hoping your mom just tells them you are not home. "She isn't home I think. I wasn't in here room today. She might be over at her friend's house."

You exhaled. _Thank you, mom._

You heard how they left the hallway and went into the living room. From there you couldn't hear their voices anymore. But you didn't care, you just wanted to keep watching your show in pajamas while eating the snacks you brought in your room.

As your muscles relaxed you felt a wave of warmth brush your skin quickly. Your eyes widened and a shiver ran down your body.

And then not even a couple of seconds later you heard your mom. "(Y/N)!" she called for you. You still didn't move and were still in zetsu. "Put proper clothes on and say hello to our guests!"

You covered your face with your palms and silently screamed into them. _This son of a bitch used his en to look for me. Should I just ignore it? But my mom already called for me._

You stood up angrily and let your aura flow again. It took all your self-control not to radiate bloodlust. While standing in front of your closet you took out sweatpants and a hoodie. You wanted them to see that they are not worth your time.

_Okay (y/n) relax. Just say hey and then go back into your room._

When you were done you just let your wet hair like that and went downstairs. You walked down the hallway to the living room and saw the leader himself. Chrollo Lucilfer.

As you entered the living room everyone turned around to you. "Oh (y/n) we were about to sit down at the dining table." your mom told you.

You didn't answer and straight up went to Machi and Pakunoda to hug them and give each other kisses right and left (it is a common thing between middle easterns while greeting so don't be confused).

You felt Chrollos stare burning on your skin. After doing the same with Phinks and Shalnark and mumbling 'hellos' and 'heys', youlooked at Chrollo. He gave you a genuine smile. His hair was down and he had a suit on. _Tsk. So exaggerated._

"Hey (y/n)." Chrollo said and opened his arms for you. You rolled with your eyes and wanted to just hug him quickly without saying a word. He pulled you into a tight hug though. Your mom and the rest were busy deciding where to sit at the table.

And suddenly you felt Chrollo's hand going down your waist and grabbing your ass. You felt how your face became hot and your bloodlust was about to explode out of your body. You pushed him off you and he just smiled with his eyes closed.

Your blood was boiling again. Before you could punch Chrollo's beautiful jaw you heard your mom's voice. "Look how cute they look. Chrollo you would be a perfect son-in-law."

You turned around to your mom. "No mom he wouldn't. He is a mu-" and before you could finish your sentence Chrollo put his arm around your shoulders. "The food looks really good I can't wait to eat. Do you still read books (y/n)?" Chrollo looked down at you.

"I am not hungry mom." and without adding anything you turned around to quickly run up the stairs to your room. You slammed your door angrily and your aura was nothing but nice. It was boiling and heating your skin. You could feel the fast flow of life energy on your skin.

You buried your head into your pillow and just wanted to scream. Not only did you hate Chrollo you also hated the effect he still had on you. When his hand traveled down your body you didn't stop him. The butterflies were overwhelming and making you feel dizzy.

-

-

-

_"Don't worry I am going to be gentle." you looked into Chrollo's grey eyes. He stroked your cheek with his knuckles and you leaned into his touch. "I trust you Chrollo."_

_Chrollo smiled softly and leaned forward to you. Your lips connected and it was a sensual slow kiss. Chrollo's hands wandered down your back to my ass and he squeezed your cheeks with his big hands._

_It made you grind against his crotch and you both moaned into the kiss. Chrollo kissed your neck and went to your ear. "I am going to fuck you so good dear."_

_Your cheeks turned red and you hit Chrollo's shoulder lightly. "Stop that's embarrassing!"_

_Chrollo chuckled with his sweet voice. "I am just saying the truth." He pinned you against the bed and you were laughing as he started tickling you._

-

-

-

You covered your ears as you were having this flashback to when you lost your virginity. _I will always regret giving Chrollo my virginity._ Then you sighed out loud and just tried to ignore the feeling between your legs.

You covered yourself in your blanket and turned on the TV again. _They will leave in a couple of hours and next time I see Chrollo I will kill him._

Deep down you knew that you weren't capable to do that. But you couldn't admit it to yourself. Those feelings deep inside you were love. Love for Chrollo. This horrible person.

***Time Skip***

A couple of hours passed by and you watched stupid reality shows to distract yourself. The sun was already down and it was kind of late. _Why aren't they leaving yet? It's been hours at this point._

Suddenly you felt an aura coming close to your door. Before you could figure out who it was you heard someone knock on the door. The person didn't even wait for your answer and just opened the door.

It was Chrollo with a plate in his hand. He was smiling at you. You jumped out of your bed. "Piss off Chrollo. Leave now or I will scream." you threatened him.

Chrollo only chuckled. "Your mom sent me to bring you a piece of the cake. Want some?"

You looked at the plate and it was your favorite cake. "Put it on the desk." you couldn't be stubborn this your favorite cake. Chrollo smiled satisfied and left it on there. He turned around to look at you.

"Okay, you can leave. Never come-" Before you could finish your sentence you got pinned against the bed. (this is when I woke up. So everything after this, not my dream anymore)

Your eyes widened and you quickly tried to push Chrollo off you. As you wanted to scream Chrollo's hand covered your mouth. Your mumbled screams amused Chrollo and he smiled.

He leaned down to your ear and his warm breath sent shivers down your spine. Chrollo smelled like coffee and masculine cologne. "Remember when I had you pinned down like this? Mhmm, you were so cute and innocent."

"Ngnhgn!" you tried to make louder sounds.

Chrollo's hair fell on your forehead and tickled you. You felt Chrollo's hand around your throat squeezing the sides of your neck. "I know you like that. Remember when I pounded into you like this? You were trembling and took my cock so well."

You hated this. It made you want to kill yourself on spot. In your stomach, you had major butterflies and between your legs, you felt the wetness. Chrollo's words were perfectly affecting you. 

He suddenly took your arms and pinned them above you. When you tried to kick him he sat down on your thighs. You could already feel his hard. "Did you miss my cock? You sure came back a lot of times with the excuse that you want to borrow a book."

He took away his hand. You let out a scream. Chrollo just smiled at you with closed eyes. Your scream became quieter when you recognized that Chrollo didn't care.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh, I stole this new hatsu. This room is a nen room. Nobody can hear you." Chrollo explained.

You started squirming. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Chrollo ignored you and leaned down to kiss you. You tried to turn your head but his hand on your neck grabbed your jaw and forced you to kiss him. His lips were so beautiful plump you kissed him back on instinct. He smiled into the kiss. "So you still want me huh?"

You felt the blush on your cheeks. "Shut up!"

"Aww (y/n) you are so cute. I am actually here today because of you."

"I don't care let me go!" you screamed at him.

"I want you to join the troupe and let us make your mom happy. She said I would be a perfect son-in-law."

"Never! She doesn't know you are a murderer! I would never marry you." you said the last part a little quieter.

Chrollo leaned down to your face again. "I am going to change your mind dear. Strip."

"Why should I listen?"

"Because you want me. Now take off your clothes or I am going to punish you."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" you tried to kick Chrollo again.

"Oh, so you are really asking for it? I thought you would be obedient." Chrollo suddenly turned you around. You felt him tie your wrists with something while you tried to squirm and get away from him.

As he was done you were trying to crawl away but he pulled you by your ankle and bend you over his lap. Then you felt how he removed your sweatpants. You were trying to hit him with your elbows but nothing worked. Chrollo was a perfect fighter. You were not trained in nen at all.

"Hold still or it is going to hurt more dear." Chrollo calmly said. "Chrollo don't do this! This is so wrong stop Chrollo!"

"Oh already begging?"

"No! Just let me go!" and then you felt a slap on your ass. It made you gasp and took away your breath. "Be a good girl dear. Are you willing to let me fuck you now?"

"Of course not-" another slap this time so hard you could feel your bones grind.

Tears built up in your eyes. "Now?"

"No-no!" you choked out under tears. Another slap followed even worse than before. "Next one is going to break your bones."

Tears were running down your face and you were panting with red cheeks. "Okay! STOP!" you screamed scared. "Will you let me fuck you?"

You cried and nod shakily. "Use your mouth dear."

"Y-yes!" Chrollo laid you down on you back. He wiped your tears away.

"Your mom and I know what is best for you."

Your head was spinning and you felt dizzy. Chrollo undressed you of all your clothes while you watched him lick his lips. He then undressed quickly while you were still laying there panting and trembling.

Chrollo hovered over you smiling and looking deep into your eyes. He leaned down and kissed you softly like he didn't just almost break you. The kiss became rougher and he started groping you everywhere.

You felt your boobs in his rough hands and scrunched your nose trying to restrain a moan. Chrollo pulled away. "Don't hide your noises I want to hear how much you missed me."

More tears ran down your cheeks but you also felt how your stomach tingled. It's not like you didn't like having sex with Chrollo, you just felt guilty for liking it.

The black-haired men took one of your nipples in his mouth and sucked on it flicking his tongue. You put your hand on his neck trying to push him away. Chrollo recognized it and looked up to you. He smiled.

"We both know you want me, dear. Stop trying to push me off." He went up and kissed you again wiping away the tears. You felt his tongue softly playing with yours while his hand rested on your cheek.

When he pulled away he looked deep into your eyes. "You have been a bad girl dear."

More tears left your eyes.

"Now you should show me how sorry you are by going on your knees." Chrollo commanded with his soft calm voice. You looked into those grey eyes feeling the butterflies in your stomach.

Without a response, you sat up and went on your knees. Chrollo looked down at you and patted your head. "Good girl. Now let us see if I will forgive you."

You looked at his hard cock and took Chrollo in your hand. His eyes were half-lidded watching you stroke him. You were a little shy and couldn't look directly into his eyes. His hand guided your chin to look at him.

"Look into my eyes slut."

You nodded shakily and opened your mouth while keeping intense eye contact with Chrollo. Your tongue swirled around his tip and he grabbed your hair. You heard him exhale shakily and took him a little further in your mouth.

You were slow because Chrollo was huge but he wasn't so patient and pushed your head. His cock hit the back of your throat and you gagged. When you tried to push him off you he continued holding your hair. You scratched his thigh and heard Chrollo groan.

"Keep your mouth wide open dear."

You squinted your eyes while feeling your throat close around Chrollo's dick. "Ahh I get never tired of this mouth."

Chrollo pulled himself a little away letting your throat relax. He smiled at you and stroked your cheek. You could taste his pre-cum on your tongue. "You look really cute like this."

You blinked away some tears and still tried to push yourself away from Chrollo. His grip on your hair was too firm though.

When you tried to use your nen to push him off he finally let your hair go. Before you could take a deep breath Chrollo wrapped his hand around your neck and pulled you up.

"Not really nice of you. I thought you wanted to apologize."

Before your palm could meet Chrollo's cheek you felt yourself being pinned against the bed. Chrollo's hand still on your neck choking you. It gave you a dizzy feeling and the butterflies in your stomach intensified.

"Do I have to fuck you first so you start obeying again? You forgot how my cock feels, huh?"

Chrollo spread your legs and you didn't resist this time. He massaged your thighs in his hands.

"Can I fuck you, my dear?"

You didn't react. He arched his brows and smiled. When he looked down at you he chuckled. "So wet? You should have borrowed another book."

Chrollo leaned down and kissed your thighs. Sucking on it, making you moan softly. "Can I fuck you?"

Chrollo came to your face looking deep into your eyes again making your heart flip. He stroked your bottom lip with his thumb making you open your mouth. Then he inserted two fingers and you sucked on them hesitantly.

"Mhmm dear you are so beautiful." the praise gave you another tingling feeling and you moved your tongue between his fingers. Chrollo pulled his fingers out and went down to your entrance.

He inserted the two fingers and you held his shoulder quickly. "Just opening you up a little. Still as tight as I remember mhm. You haven't had anyone except me right?"

You nodded and blushed embarrassed. Chrollo only smiled and moved his fingers faster. He pumped them into you hitting all your sweet spots. You moaned and gasped but for Chrollo it wasn't enough.

He pulled his fingers out and you saw him position his dick. He made you suck the fingers that were just in you. "Do you like tasting yourself slut? Look how wet you are just for me."

He took his fingers out and held your hips before slamming himself into you. "Chrollo!" you moaned his name and Chrollo groaned. "That's what I want to hear."

When he was fully in you, you started squirming a little. His huge cock overwhelmed you but Chrollo held your hips tightly to start moving. He groaned and you arched your back. "Oh, good girl you like my cock do you?"

You didn't answer but moaned instead. "I need your words."

"Y-yes Chrollo!" you responded with a restrained voice. That made Chrollo only thrust into you faster. He put one of his hands at the headboard and the other one rested at your hip. Your skins slapped against each other loudly and Chrollo became faster.

"Chrollo! Ah!!" you moaned and he dug his nails into your hips.

"Say how much you love my cock!"

"I love it!"

Chrollo groaned and was pounding into you violently. He pulled your hair back to bite into your neck. The pain and pleasure made your legs twitch.

He watched the blood run down your collarbone and you felt how you were getting closer to cumming. Chrollo recognized that and quickly pulled out. You whined and wanted to close your legs.

Chrollo kept jerking himself off and leaned down to you. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes...please."

Chrollo hummed. "Music to my ears. Then you should work for it. Ride me."

Your eyes widened. You hated to be on top because you were too insecure.

Chrollo turned you around and laid there. "Come on (y/n), don't be shy. You weren't shy when you were asking for books, were you?"

You shook your head and took his cock in your hand guiding it to your entrance. Chrollo was watching you with a smirk and put his hand on your hip. You sat down on his cock feeling it fill you up again.

Chrollo moaned your name and dug his nails into your hips. You started moving up and down slowly. Your hands were on Chrollo's abs feeling them flex under my touch.

"I want you to cum on my cock dear. Hurry up before I don't let you cum at all."

You fastened your pace and moaned high-pitched. Chrollo looked at your still being slow and suddenly his grip became harder. He started pounding into you taking away your breath.

"Chrollo! Chrollo!" you started chanting his name while he fucked into you senselessly. You felt how the knot in your stomach tightened and when you came, white spots appeared in front of your vision.

Only a couple thrusts after Chrollo came deep down in you moaning your name. He didn't pull out and stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

You looked down at him with blushed cheeks and tried to push yourself off. Chrollo smiled and turned you around quickly. You gasped, "Spread your legs." Chrollo commanded.

You tried closing them but he opened them again. "I said keep them open slut." Chrollo said with a serious voice. Suddenly you felt his thumb at your clit rubbing. Your hand shot to his wrist trying to stop him.

"No! It's too much please stop!" you begged him crying out because of the overstimulation. Chrollo chuckled and watched his cum leak out of you. "Mhm I missed watching this."

You moaned and your legs twitched at the feeling of Chrollo's thumb rubbing you in a fast pace. "No, no please Chrollo!"

Chrollo leaned down and smiled at you. He sucked on your clit and you arched your back. "Fuck! Chrollo!" you cried out and he held your thighs, holding your legs open. His warm tongue went between your lips. You pulled his hair because of the overwhelming feeling. Chrollo groaned and dug his nails into your thighs.

You cried out and your legs were twitching more. His tongue spread the warm cum and you tried to push Chrollo off because the overstimulation was too much. He didn't pull away and smiled against your clit sucking.

The knot in your stomach tightened again and you tried to squirm away but Chrollo didn't let you. When you felt like cumming again it took your breath away and you let out a silent scream. Your legs twitched and Chrollo watched you chuckling at you reaction.

"Aww so cute you look so helpless, so overstimulated. Want me to do it again?"

"No! Please no!"

Chrollo went up to your face and kissed you holding your legs that were still shaking. It was a cute kiss that was full of emotions. He looked at you and smiled softly.

"I love you (y/n)."

You looked away embarrassed and mumbled angrily. "I love you too."

Chrollo let out a laugh. "You can't even deny it. Oh (y/n) I would never hurt you."

He laid down next to you and hugged you tightly. The warmth of his body comforted you and you forgot who Chrollo was. You tried to relax in his arms and imagined the Chrollo you met. A loving man who likes to read and is so charming. He was perfect in your eyes. Why does he have to be a criminal?

"Do you want me to read you a book?" Chrollo asked and you nodded shyly. He stood up and went to your shelf. While he looked through it you cleaned up and dressed in your underwear and bra again.

Chrollo came back with a book and smiled at you. He put on his boxers and sat down. You laid down on his chest and he opened the book. Listening to him touching the book was so relaxing and when he started to read with his calm voice while brushing through my hair you forgot who he was.

The tingles in your head and his soothing voice lulled you to sleep. You loved Chrollo Lucilfer. Even though he was the leader of the worst troupe. You can't choose who you love.


	5. Nobody (Illumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death and angst!

Illumi entered a room. He was on a mission with difficulty level black.

He closed the door behind him and slid down with his back to sit down. Illumi let his limbs relax and took a deep breath.

The room was dimmed. The assassin had to get used to the dark-room to see anything. It was quiet and only Illumi's light panting was audible.

Warmth spread around in Illumi's body. He didn't feel any pain even though there was blood running down his back and stomach. The injuries were deep and his ribs were broken. Illumi reached for his phone and with bloody fingers, he called his father.

"Illumi."

"Father." Illumi's voice was monotone and didn't give any hint about his current state.

"Was your mission successful?" Silva asked his eldest son.

"I killed the target. The guards were several 3-star hunters. I am injured. I am not coming back." Illumi explained without any sound of fear nor sadness.

His father was quiet for a second. "I understand. If hell exists I will meet you there." Silva said. "Goodbye, Father," Illumi responded and hung up.

It was emotionless. Silva wasn't sad, maybe a little annoyed, but not sad. Illumi knew that but didn't care. The mission was a success and that's all that mattered. He was raised like this after all.

The assassin was waiting for his death to approach. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

This was it. 24 years. That's how long Illumi lived.

Illumi's mind was still clear and he remembered something _. Killua. I should call Killua._

He took his phone and called the white-haired boy. But nobody picked up. _He changed his phone number_. Illumi noticed and put his phone down again.

He didn't want to call anyone else. There was no reason to call anyone else.

Illumi felt his lungs fill up with blood slowly. A normal human would say that it was a painful death but for Illumi this was far more comfortable than any torture he went through.

Humans tend to think about their past before dying.

Illumi's past. He didn't remember everything. It was all blurry.

_Torture, training, Alluka, Killua_.

Those were the only things Illumi remembered.

Did he question it? No. Not even before he died.

There was nothing. Illumi didn't feel happy, relieved, sad, angry, scared, or anything else.

He felt nothing.

It was obvious that he will die on a mission at some point. Even a Zoldyck isn't undefeatable.

The black-haired man felt how his eyes got heavier and closed them.

-

-

-

_"Master Illumi, your father wants to talk to you."_

_The little boy looked up. He didn't answer and just walked to the room of his father. He went on tiptoes in front of Silva's door to reach the handle. When he opened the door he saw his dad sitting next to his dog._

_When Illumi looked to the side he saw his mom standing there watching him enter the room._

_"Come here Illumi. We have to talk."_

_The little boy was confused. Did he do something wrong? He was training more than usual and all his assassinations were flawless._

_Illumi sat down next to his father looking up to him with his big black eyes. Illumi could see the coldness in his father's eyes. There wasn't any form of love._

_Nothing._

_"You are my eldest son Illumi. Normally the first kid of the family would become the heir." Silva started to explain while looking down on Illumi._

_The little kid wasn't affected by Silvas's coldness or distance. "You are not the heir of the Zoldyck family."_

_But exactly at those words, Illumi jumped up and his voice changed weirdly. "What?!"_

_His father knitted his eyebrows. "Illumi Zoldyck don't you dare!-" the shrill voice of Kikyo echoed through the room._

_"You are not worth to be the heir of the Zoldyck family Illumi. You look like meteor city trash. We need an heir with silver hair and blue eyes. You are a manipulator. Not capable to be the heir." Silva harshly explained._

_Illumi stood there looking at his dad. He didn't show any emotions except to raise his eyebrows._

_For the first time, Illumi felt hurt. He wanted to impress his parents and be the number one assassin. His dad looked down on him with an angered look. Illumi quickly shook off his thoughts. His parents know what's best._

_Zeno stood out of the room knowing what they were talking about._

_Illumi couldn't be the heir. They destroyed him. The days and nights since the boy was born were full of training and torture._

_But nobody wanted to admit that they broke the child. An experiment that wasn't successful._

_Illumi stood there looking up to his father. "Punishment three weeks."_

_The little boy's eyes widened. Three weeks? Even for Illumi that was a lot of time._

_Are they going to kill me? Illumi thought._

_"Go now!" Kikyo screamed at Illumi. The boy got out of his trance. He didn't answer and turned around. Illumi left the room and saw his grandpa._

_"You understand right?" Zeno looked down on Illumi with a softer facial expression than Silva but Illumi could see the revulsion in his eyes._

_"Yes. I only want the best for my family. If you and father think I'm not capable to be the heir then so it is."_

_Illumi walked to the punishment room. The hallways seemed colder and smaller that day. When he entered the room he looked around. A little piece of identity was ripped out of him._

_The little assassin took the chains and put them around his wrists. He hung there looking at the ground._

_When someone opened the door he felt his stomach tingling. Not in a good way._

_It was Gotoh. "I am going to do the three weeks Master Illumi."_

_"Is Father on a mission?"_

_"No, Master Illumi."_

_Illumi understood. His mind was crystal clear._

_Gotoh started with a whip. Nothing new for Illumi. This was just the appetizer._

_And when he stopped Illumi felt fear._

_"Master Illumi. I think you know what's next. Be prepared." Gotoh left the room and Illumi looked up to the speakers._

_What was worse than that whip you might ask._

_A high frequency echoed through the room making Illumi's ears bleed. He heard a voice saying a sentence over and over again._

_"You are not worth being the heir of the Zoldyck family. You only live to be an assassin and help to raise the next heir."_

_Three weeks._

_Over and over again._

_Illumi walked out of the room._

_His eyes pitch black._

_Empty. He felt empty._

_The voice in his head disappeared long ago._

-

-

-

Illumi smiled.

He even started laughing while he was slowly looking into the eyes of death.

"This is it!" his laugh was echoing through the room.

His existence will be wiped out in a couple of minutes.

Nobody will remember him.

Something warm ran down his cheeks while he was laughing.

Killua never loved Illumi.

He raised his bloody hands and looked at them as if he acknowledged for the first time that he was human.

His laughing became quieter and his eyes felt heavier.

He took his last breath and felt nothing but an ache in his heart that he thought he would never feel again.

Illumi Zoldyck died.

Nobody mourned.

Nobody remembered him.

Nobody ever loved him.

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is totally not how I write usually but I just wrote this down quickly. I wanted to delete it but thought why not post it.


	6. Last Dance (HisokaxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE IS MENTIONED AND THERE IS AN ATTEMPT!!!!
> 
> Suicide Hotline: 1-800-273-8255

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was crying and had a lowkey breakdown.

You were sitting on the edge of a building. The wind made your hair fly behind you and your face started freezing. You pulled your knees close to your chest trying to hug yourself to not freeze anymore.

When you looked down you could see the many humans walking at this hour of the day. The sun was going down and people were busy going home from their 9-5 jobs.

You imagined the life of a person when they caught your eye. _This man is walking slow...he probably lives alone and he looks like he isn't happy. Is it because his job is too hard? Or because his wife left h_ im?

Your head was full of thoughts and drawing out the life of random peasants. _Capitalism, hate, racism, sexism...this world is ugly...and I hate every single human. We hate each other instead of trying to fix what other generations fucked up. But nobody cares...they keep hating. And when you thought someone likes you...they probably don't because of your race, ethnicity, religion, gender or even just because you don't look appealing to them._

_Humans are demons. We fear demons and creatures that are evil. But can't we see how evil we are? We are the demons. We destroy everything. How am I supposed to love myself when I am a human when I live in this social construct._

The car exhaust made you cough slightly and you could see all the lights turning on trying to escape the darkness. You couldn't feel your fingers anymore but didn't care anymore. You felt numb. You were only waiting for the streets to get quieter.

_We kill each other like animals and call it war. We kill animals and call it food. We kill. We kill so much and when someone tries to take their life the value of human life is important?_

_Why is my life important when nobody respects the life of someone that's different? Humans don't make sense._

You stood up. The streets were empty and you couldn't see anyone on the streets.

_Who asked me if I want to be here when I was born?_

_I want to feel free finally._

You turned around and closed your eyes. With a smile on your face, you dangerously leaned back into freedom. You stretched your arms out like you were letting yourself fall on your bed and felt nothing under your feet anymore.

But suddenly you felt an arm at your back. Someone pulled you into their chest. You could smell fruits and vanilla. When you opened your eyes you saw something shine golden. Your eyes widened when you understood that you didn't fall into your death and that someone caught you.

"Hello~"

You could figure out the face of the person. In the dim light, you could see someone with a teardrop and star as facial makeup. The man had pale skin and magenta-colored hair. You didn't push him away. He had one arm around you while you were looking into the eyes of each other.

"Why did you do that?". Your voice was soft and quiet.

"I am just interested in why you are doing this Love~"

_Did he just say 'Love'?_

"Why would a beautiful woman like you kill herself tragically when there are a lot more beautiful ways to die~"

"Beautiful ways to die?" you mumbled confusedly.

The mysterious man that looked like a clown chuckled. He radiated a warmth that thawed your body and made the numbness go away. You felt comfortable in the presence of this man.

"Yes, my Love~". Suddenly the man took one of your hands and spun you like in a dance. You gasped at the sudden move and he pulled you to him again forcing you to move in his rhythm. Your faces were close moving closely on the roof of a random building.

"My name is Hisoka by the way~"

"Hisoka.." you mumbled his name while you held Hisoka's one hand and had the other one rested at his waist.

He smiled genuinely at you while making you move in his small dance. Hisoka started moving faster and you lost yourself in his eyes and movement. He spun you around again making you chuckle and when he pulled you back you could feel his breath on your lips.

Hisoka didn't hesitate and kissed you deeply making you melt into his arms. His lips were soft taking you into their magic making you open your mouth so your tongues can join the dance.

You could feel how the blood got pumped into your cheeks and the butterflies heating up your stomach. You could have gone like this forever but Hisoka stopped at some point. He pulled away and stopped dancing.

You looked at him mesmerized, analyzed the features on his flawless face. _Is he my guardian angel? Hisoka?_

Hisoka took your hand and respectfully bowed to give it a tender kiss. He stayed in that position portraying a symbol of inferiority. "Why my Love do you want to give away your precious life to such a pathetic way to die?~"

You looked at him a little shocked. "I-I don't know Hisoka-" you stuttered but Hisoka waited for more of an answer. _Can I lie to an angel?_

"It is because I hate humans Hisoka. I hate this society and the world. Humans are evil."

Hisoka chuckled and looked down. He straightened his back and looked at you amused. "The human is good alone in his own nature but society makes us evil~"

The man turned around to look at the big buildings from afar. "I won't stop you from dying Love~ I just wanted to give a beautiful woman a last dance~"

You watched how Hisoka walked away and turned around to look at him. His walk was very confident and everything about him amazed you. 

"Hisoka!"

He turned around with a smile and arched his brows slightly. "Are you an angel Hisoka?"

Hisoka started laughing and it sounded like it came deep from his chest. "No my Love, I am far away from an angel~ But if you decide to watch the sunrise today...try to find me and find out who I am Love~."

And before you could say anything else Hisoka disappeared in an eye blink. You stretched out one of your arms as if you tried to catch him. But Hisoka was gone and you turned around looking at the buildings.

You ran to the edge with widened eyes trying to see if Hisoka was down there but the streets were empty. Nobody was there.

A spark in you lit up making you smile. You started laughing loudly and let yourself fall on your back. The night sky looked bright and you had to pinch your eyes slightly.

You raised your hand and looked at the back of it. 

"Hisoka..." you whispered. "I am going to find you Hisoka..."

"This won't be our last dance angel..."

-

-


	7. Hasanlu Lovers (Hisoka x Illumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST
> 
> The Hasanlu Lovers are a pair of human remains found by a team from the University of Pennsylvania [...]. (Source Wikipedia)
> 
> Two male skeletons found lying next to each other. It looks like they died while giving each other the last kiss.
> 
> This is playing on the ship of the dark continent arc (manga readers will know).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this archaeological story called Hasanlu Lovers and loved the idea! Hope you enjoy it!! I haven't seen this anywhere so I think this is an original idea.
> 
> You can find the picture here: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/c/cc/Hasanlu_Lovers.jpg
> 
> So beautiful!

"Everyone evacuate to the west side! Calm down and evacuate!" a man screamed the command over and over again. Everyone ignored him, screams were making the walls vibrate and kids being run over and stomped to death.

"Hisoka! Hisoka!" Illumi was running against the crowd. "Hisoka!" the assassin screamed the magicians' name looking around with his eyes that seemed bigger than ever.

The room smelled like blood and sweat nothing Illumi wasn't used to. Suddenly heads were rolling. Illumi pushed the smaller people around him so hard they lost their skulls. The screams were getting louder. Illumi didn't look down on the people only to the room he knew he had to reach as fast as possible.

"Hisoka!" never did the assassin scream like that. His skin started to burn for a short second and when Illumi blinked and opened his eyes it was dead silent. He looked around and saw all the corpses around him.

A nen explosion killed everyone that didn't know how to control their aura. The air smelt like burned flesh making even Illumi almost gag for a second.

His whole body was shaking and his knees felt like they were going to break under him. Illumi stepped over the bodies quickly and before he could reach the door the assassin stumbled over his own feet. He looked up but a feeling coming up his throat made him take an open mouth to inhale.

Illumi started vomiting blood and held his neck hoping for it to stop. "Illumi?" a voice echoed through the quiet room making Illumi immediately lookup. He swallowed down and stood up to enter the room.

The assassin looked around but only spot more bodies. "Hisoka!" he screamed hoping the magician would give a living sign. Illumi started coughing more blood and concentrated on using his en. A little vibration went through his body and he could detect someone familiar.

Illumi ran over the corpses again trying to see the person he detected. When he entered a hallway he could see a red light coming out of a dark corner.

"Illumi Zoldyck." a threatening voice greeted the assassin.

"Kurapika." his voice was monotone and didn't show any signs of his state.

"You joined the spider."

Illumi only saw the red eyes. "I did."

Kurapika stepped forward and all of a sudden a body was thrown in front of Illumi. The black-haired men looked down at his feet and saw Chrollo Lucilfer. "You both are the last ones standing. Fight against me here and now. I am going to kill the last members of the spider!"

Illumi looked up. "I am not fighting."

"Shut up and fight!" Kurapika screamed and raised his hand showing his chains. "H-he is not going to fight. Because he is a traitor."

Kurapika froze. "What-"

Illumi looked down to Chrollo again who raised his head to look into the black eyes of the assassin. He smiled. "I gave you the number of Judas."

"Where is Hisoka?" Illumi asked looking up to Kurapika.

Kurapika massaged his forehead and looked away. "I don't know where he is."

Illumi tilted his head and left in seconds without saying anything. What happened to Chrollo didn't concern him anymore. Illumi joined the troupe to help Hisoka take his revenge.

He knew Hisoka had to be still alive but the assassin also knew that his death was close. He ran over more corpses and when he ran past more doors he heard humming noises that became louder.

Illumi stood before a door and looked at the ground. He saw a playing card and immediately destroyed the lock. There he was.

"Hisoka," Illumi whispered.

The magician was covered in blood and injuries. Before Illumi could do another step he held his stomach and the tight feeling in his throat released. Blood was making its way out of the man's body.

He crouched down and let everything come out that had to come out. The longer Illumi threw up the more he felt his soul leave him. Suddenly there was a hand on Illumi's back.

"Who injured my beautiful assassin like this?~" Hisoka's voice sounded forced. It sounded like someone wanted to impersonate him. Illumi felt his vision turn black for a short moment and when he opened his eyes he was laying on his side.

A warm body welcomed him and golden eyes shined beautifully giving Illumi a warm feeling in his stomach.

"Illumi~"

"Hisoka."

Both looked at each other in silence for a couple of seconds admiring the beautiful eyes of their secret lover. Hisoka raised his hand to comb it through Illumi's hair. "Who did this to you Hisoka?" Illumi asked with his usual voice.

"The past doesn't matter Doll~ Let's enjoy the time we still have." Hisoka's voice sounded tired. They kept starring at each other in silence not saying anything. Scared that falling into a conversation could speed up the time and part them forever.

Hisoka rested his palm on Illumi's cold cheek blinking slowly with a little smile on his face. The magician didn't have any makeup on anymore and his face was slightly painted with blood.

"Hisoka. We are dying."

"I know Doll," he whispered.

Illumi's expression was still emotionless while Hisoka didn't stop smiling. At this moment Hisoka's heart contracted, his stomach built up a heat that made him shift uncomfortably. He was scared.

"Hisoka. Are you scared?" Illumi's eyes seemed a little smaller making him look tired. Shallow breathing echoed through the room and Illumi could taste the blood on his tongue.

"I am not scared of death, I am scared I will never see you again my beautiful Doll." Hisoka's eyes filled up with tears. Illumi watched the tears roll getting red when they passed the magician's cheek.

"The moon is beautiful isn't it?" Illumi watched Hisoka's mouth lift up into a genuine smile making even him smile slightly. Hisoka turned on his back but kept his stare fixed on Illumi's pale face.

"Yes, Illumi~ The moon is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are~"

Illumi shifted closer and raised his bloody hand taking Hisoka's chin in his grip. He closed his eyes but Hisoka wanted to see this moment and take it in with all his senses. He watched how Illumi moved closer to his face, felt the breath on his lips, and could smell the blood in Illumi's breath.

The moment Illumi's lips touched Hisoka's a tingle explosion overwhelmed them both. The kiss was soft and there was almost no movement. Both too tired to move their lips only staying in that position, enjoying each other.

Tears ran between their lips making the kiss salty. "Please Illumi let me die first, or I will die twice," Hisoka spoke against Illumi's lips. He felt the ache in his heart making breathing harder and the lump in his throat taking away his playful tone.

"If we don't talk we won't know," Illumi whispered and felt how Hisoka immediately pressed his lips a little harder against Illumi's.

Both wanted to ask the other if he was still alive but they were scared there would be no answer. That's why nobody moved and they stayed like this till their heartbeat the last time.

-

-

-

"Detective!"

The black-haired woman turned around to the voice of her assistance. "Detective you have to see what I found in this room!"

She raised her eyebrows and quickly ran to the room of the ship. When she stepped through the room she saw two skeletons in the middle. "Look Detective it looks like they died while they kissed."

The woman walked to the skeletons slowly, crouching down to look at them closer. There were little pieces of clothing that didn't decompose on their body but the girl was focused on their position.

"Detective do you want us to-"

"If anyone destroys how they are laying I will fire you. Get the best camera you can find."

The assistant left the room and the girl was mesmerized by the beauty she saw in front of her eyes. It felt like the Detective could see the love and pain by only observing this scene.

Tears started forming in her eyes quickly falling to the ground. She smiled. "In some other life, you both are standing side by side laughing with each other, in some other life."

There was a short second of silence.

"But not in this life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 月が綺麗ですね | tsuki ga kirei desu ne translates to The moon is beautiful, isn't it? This phrase is a more poetic way of saying I love you. (Source: https://www.tsuki.world/world/the-moon-is-beautiful-isnt-it)
> 
> I wrote this while I was crying again
> 
> Have a nice day and stay safe!


	8. Yandere!HisokaxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF/ANGST/SMUT

"You should take your time with this project. It is going to require a lot of knowledge from the other semesters so do your research. I will see you guys, next class."

You sighed. _One of those rare partner projects that I can't stand. Not only that it makes up the majority of my grade I have to do it with an unreliable partner._

You were packing up your laptop and book. _The partner I got isn't even in class. He probably has bad grades and I am going to do all the work._ Before your professor could leave the room I jogged to the front.

"Professor! My partner isn't here today and I do not have his number. Can I get the attendance list for this class?"

Your professor smiled. "Of course (y/n)." he pulled out a note. "Here it is. His name is Hisoka Morrow. I expect good results (y/n)."

You put on a fake smile and nod. _Good results my ass._

After leaving class I walked down the hallway. A couple of people were standing in front of a bulletin board. you saw how they left after a short look. As you reached the board you couldn't but a standstill.

There were several pictures of apartments or job requests. But there was one photo that drew your attention.

_"Tano Tashio missing. Call 420696 if you have seen this man."_ you looked at the cute picture of your best friend and smiled a little. _It's been one month Tano. I miss you every day. If you are still alive please come back._

You looked on the ground and wiped the tears away that were at the corner of your eyes.

When you looked around you saw nobody. But there was this weird presence that made your skin crawl. you turned around but nobody was there.

_I am just going to go into my apartment and call this guy Hisoka. I hope he answers and isn't some frat guy._

***Time Skip***

In your apartment, you changed into pajamas and still had this weird feeling on your skin. It's been a couple of weeks since you would feel like being watched. When you told your mom about it she said that you are just panicking since Tano disappeared.

You sat down on your bed and all your stuff was spread around.

"Hisoka, Hisoka, Hisoka ah there he is," you mumbled his name while checking the list. While typing in his number annoyed you hoped that he is some nerd or chill guy. _Even a stoner boy would be better than a frat boy._

You felt kind of nervous when you pressed on call but cleared your throat to not sound shaky. _I hate talking to strangers on the phone._ Your knee was slightly shaking and after a couple of seconds someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hisoka! It is me (y/n), your new project partner. I haven't seen you in class so I called you. Do you want to discuss how we are going to split the work?"

"Hello (y/n), we can meet in the library tomorrow and discuss how we want to do this project. But you don't have to stress it that much dear I have all the summaries from last semester." you got irritated when he called me dear. His voice also sounded really seductive and threw me off a little.

"Yes-ehm-yes of course. You mean the college library?" you started stuttering.

Hisoka chuckled. "Yes exactly. Does 5 pm sound good for you?~"

His voice made you blush. you didn't even know how he looked like but you were already attracted to his voice. "Yes, that sounds-ehm good."

"Oh-kay~ I am going to wait at the table behind the broken shelf."

"Yes, I know which place you mean. See you tomorrow!"

"See you~"

We both hung up and you exhaled relieved. _Oh god, it seems like he is not some frat boy. And he has the semesters summarized. Not even this nerdy bitch Tiffany did that and she has amazing grades._

_Maybe Hisoka is a nerd too with a really sexy voice. Anyway, it doesn't matter. My goal is just to gain as much as possible from this._

***Time Skip***

It was the next day and the same class from yesterday. you looked around but saw no new faces. _Weird. Hisoka seems like someone who skips this class every time. I also looked him up on the internet but there was nothing._

_No Instagram, Twitter, or any social media. He seems to be invisible. I guess that shouldn't concern me. We are meeting in a public area so nothing can happen to me._

You were daydreaming in class while your teacher was talking about some quotes. _Maybe Hisoka is a really attractive guy with good grades. Oh, I haven't been out on a date for months. Some male attention would feed my ego._

"Lesson is over. I see you all next week. I hope that everyone is taking their project seriously. I don't want anyone in this class to fail!" _Blabla shut up old men._

You took your stuff and looked at the time. _3.30 pm. I still have time to shower and dress properly._

You were on your way to your apartment and stared at your phone. As you were walking quickly you did not pay any attention to your surroundings. you crashed into something hard with your head and jumped.

You looked up and it was a really tall guy. We both started laughing. "Oh, I am so sorry I was looking at your phone."

He smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about it. Have a nice day."

You smiled back. "You too." And with that, you left and felt a little embarrassed.

As you reached your apartment you opened your door and breathed out. _I don't feel like doing anything today but I have to take a shower and go to the library._

You quickly undressed and went to your bathroom. For the first time in a couple of weeks, you felt like nobody was watching me. _Maybe I was really just really determined by the fact that Tano disappeared._

You sighed. Every time you would think about him your heart would feel heavy. you missed going to college parties with him and having fun sleepovers. He was your only friend and since he disappeared you stopped going out or do anything productive with your life.

As you were standing in the shower you let the warm water relax your tense muscles and your thoughts drifted to your project partner. _I hope he is nice and cooperative. Maybe this is destiny that he is my project partner._

You stepped out of the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel. It was really foggy in the room and it was a little hard to breathe. you walked to your closet and looked into it. _Just sweatpants or something more presentable? Maybe he is cute I shouldn't go there in sweatpants. That's a bad first impression._

You choose black flared pants with a tight top. It was a basic outfit that still looked really cute. Then you did your hair and put on light makeup. _I hope this is worth it._

After being finished you packed your stuff together and looked at the time. _4.45 pm fuck I am running a little late._

Suddenly after leaving your apartment you had this weird feeling again. you tried to ignore it and hurried to campus. After 10 minutes you made it and hurried to the library.

With your heavy backpack, you entered the library panting lightly. _He said he is sitting behind the broken shelf. That must be over there._

You greeted the library lady and it looked a little empty. _No exam season right now so no wonder why it is so empty._

You saw the table and someone was sitting. you only saw the back of the person. He had fuchsia-colored hair and looked wide from behind. Your heart was pounding a little faster. You were bad at talking to new people so you got a little nervous.

_Relax (y/n). Get over your introvert ass._ you went to the chair in front of him and sat down smiling. He looked up and smiled back.

"Hey I am Hisoka~" he introduced himself and reached out his hand. You were stunned by his beautiful face and his voice sounded even more seductive in real life. you reached out your hand and shook his hand shakily.

"Hey I am-ehm- (y/n)."

He chuckled at your stuttering. Hisoka had pale skin and a beautifully defined face. His face was painted with a teardrop and star. But the makeup didn't irritate me you loved it. His eyes were golden and glowed in this dreary library.

His outfit looked a little simpler with a black crew neck. you couldn't see his pants as he was sitting.

His smile was cute and genuine. He was definitely eye candy. The only thing that bothered me was his gelled hair but you didn't mind because that didn't make him look less attractive.

"So do you want to start talking about how we want to do this project?~" Hisoka asked me. you snapped out of your thoughts.

"Oh yeah of course I am sorry I was daydreaming," you said blushing. "So did you catch up on all the stuff we did in class? I didn't really see you around and I didn't even know you were in your class," you said a little nervously.

Hisoka leaned forward and supported his head with his hand. "I don't really go to classes. I got all your stuff already so I can work on projects and study for exams. They don't really care if I skip as long as your grades are good." Hisoka explains.

"Oh, I understand. Okay, then you are well prepared as I can see. What about we split the stuff and then come together to give feedback. In a couple of weeks we can put it all together then and hope for the best." you suggested.

Hisoka eyebrows arched slightly and he smiled. "I don't think that is a good idea. What about we just meet daily and do everything together. I feel like then we should have the best results. Don't you think the same (y/n)?~"

As he said your name you felt how your heart skipped a second. you looked at him and your plan that you already wrote down. "Ehm yes of course that sounds-eh-that sounds great. Do you want to do it in the library then?" The second the sentence left your mouth you regretted it. It sounded so ambiguous. you facepalmed yourself mentally.

The air felt thick and Hisoka chuckled. you smiled nervously and felt your sweat break. Hisokas presence was so intense. "I would love to do it in the library with you but what about we change locations every other day. So that it doesn't get boring."

Your blood froze when Hisoka responded like that. "Oh yes of course that makes sense," you said smiling weakly and suddenly saw something on Hisokas neck.

It was some red liquid that looked like _blood._ Your smile dropped. "Is something?" he asked with a smile. "Oh, you just have something red there."

Hisoka looked at his neck. His jawline was so defined that there was no double chin. "Oh that must be when I cut myself accidentally," he said calmly and it sounded so logical to me at that moment.

You were so distracted by his beautiful face and seductive voice that you didn't think more about it.

He just wiped it away quickly and your eyes followed every move.

"So let's meet tomorrow again. There is this really beautiful cafe."

"Oh yes of course just text me the location. But you don't want to start today? We have a deadline."

"No, I think we are fine." Hisoka gave me a file. "All the summaries. We don't have to stress about it too much. I think we might even end up getting the best grade. That girl Tiffany has this frat boy as a partner."

You laughed and Hisoka smiled. His eyes slightly disappeared and it looked really cute. "Okay then see you tomorrow (y/n). I can't wait," he said and stood up.

You stood up too and smiled back. "See you Hisoka. I am happy to have a well-organized partner." he winked at me and you could have passed out on the spot.

Then he turned around and left. you stared at his beautiful body. _His ass and thighs oh he looks amazing. And those arms I can't even think about how he must look under those clothes._

As you touched your face you could feel how hot it was. _I never saw someone as attractive as Hisoka. And I am going to spend the next weeks with him. I can't wait to stare at him all the time._

You packed your stuff and left the library. _His skin looked so smooth and his makeup made him look so unique. He had long nails and beautiful fingers. Oh god, I talked to him for what? 5 minutes and my thoughts are already drifting to unholy places._

You shook your head. _No (y/n) he is way out of your league and you don't even know him. And I have to concentrate on our project. We need to get a good grade._

_Even if I want to go out with him I can still do that after our project. He is not running away after this._

While walking to your apartment you had a little unsettling feeling. _Maybe I should install alarms. Safe is safe._

As you entered your apartment you quickly locked it and exhaled.

_Puh, I am going insane since Tano disappeared. This is not good for my mental health._

You got ready for bed and tried to fall asleep even though you were really stiff. This feeling just didn't leave me. When you thought of Hisoka smiling it kind of eased it. you tried to ignore everything by thinking about Hisoka.

***Time Skip***

The next day was really boring and you just waited for Hisokas text. you were looking on your phone and Hisoka wasn't in this class again.

10 minutes before class finished you got a text.

**Hisoka:** Hey (y/n)! Can you come directly after class to xy cafe?

**You:** Yes that shouldn't be a problem!

Your heart was pounding faster and you looked at the time. _9 minutes left. Fuck I don't have any makeup on. Should I just leave the class now? I mean I am not going to miss that much in 9 minutes._

You stood up silently and went to the bathroom. To your luck, you had a little makeup bag with me and started doing it fast. you were putting on concealer and some mascara.

Your outfit was decent and looked fine.

After leaving the bathroom you passed the pinboard and saw a second poster. you looked at it a little closer and your eyes widened. _It was the guy I ran into. What the fuck. Should I call the police? The poster says that he got murdered and they are trying to catch the murderer._

A shudder ran down your spine. _I hope this has no relation to Tano. Please you have to be alive._

_Wow, this is really scary. I hope whoever did this gets caught. Everything kind of haunts me at this point._

You quickly walked to the cafe that wasn't that far away from the campus. On your way, you sprayed some perfume and could see the fancy cafe. _Looks really expensive._

As you stepped into the luxurious cafe you saw that it was really empty. _Weird. Why is a cafe so close to the campus so empty?_

"Over here (y/n)!" you heard a deep voice. you looked over where the voice was coming from and saw Hisoka smiling at me.

You chuckled and walked over to the table. It was a little hidden at the side of the cafe. He stood up and opened his arms for a hug.

You hesitated but hugged him shortly. His big arms caged me and he gave me a little squeeze. You could smell him for a short time and were so intoxicated by it. He smelled like bubblegum and masculine cologne.

As we pulled away Hisoka looked down on me. His hair was up but he didn't have makeup on this time. He had loose pants with a crop top on. Under his crop top, there was an undershirt.

His outfit was really unique and you were mind blown. "We are going to spend a lot of time might as well get close as soon as possible~," Hisoka said and smiled at me. You were already blushing and chuckled.

"Yeah, you are right."

He sat down and you sat down across from him. Hisoka already had his laptop out and a couple of books on the table.

"Do you want to drink or eat anything?" Hisoka asked me.

_I didn't really eat anything today so I might as well eat now._ "Yes, I think I am going to order a couple of things."

Hisoka smiled happily. "Great. Waiter!"

Someone quickly walked to our table. "Hello, how can I serve you?"

Hisoka looked at me like he waited for your answer first. you hesitated for a second but then just opened your mouth. "I would like an iced coffee with coconut milk and a (your favorite sandwich)."

You looked over at Hisoka. "One black coffee please," he ordered. The waiter wrote everything down but he seemed a little awkward. His eyes were glossy and he didn't really have any mimic.

_Maybe he is new and a little nervous._ you forgot about it quickly when Hisoka cleared his throat. Your knee was shaking a little and went up and down.

"So do you want to start with the introduction? you personally know that people like to write the main part first and then the introduction." Hisoka explained really calm and with a cute smile.

"I ehm- I don't know I don't really care I guess."

Hisoka chuckled "You look cute when you are blushing." I quickly put your hand on your cheek and felt your warm skin. _Shit, he makes me so nervous._

"It is probably because I was just outside." you tried to play it off.

Hisoka looked at his laptop for a second. "Okay, let's start with the main part. you think you already have like half of it done. We can work on the rest together."

Your eyes widened. "I- Hisoka that is really cool but I don't want you to do everything."

He waved with his hand unbothered "The most important thing is that we get a good grade. I don't care about fairness. And I wanted to know you better today anyway."

You looked away embarrassed "Oh yeah of course that makes sense." Does he _want to know me better? Why? I can't believe I am going to know him better and maybe we can become friends._

The waiter was walking towards our table. "Here." he put our orders down but didn't really sound normal.

_I am probably just observing him too much._ Hisoka took a sip of his coffee and hummed quietly. "So (y/n) let's get to know each other a little better. Care to tell me a little bit about yourself?"

You felt how you were slightly shaking. Hisoka's presence just was so intense that it stole your breath at some points. Every time his eyes met mine it was like that gold pierced your soul.

"Eh so I am 19 and I don't really have an exciting life. I just study and I am from (your hometown)."

"Oh, so you live alone here? In a college dorm?"

"No, I live alone in an apartment. What about you?"

Hisoka took another sip. "I have my own apartment too. Looks like we both don't like sharing rooms."

You chuckled. "I was sharing my apartment with a roommate but he disappeared a month ago."

Hisoka's facial expression changed from smiling to a worried look. "What happened?"

You looked at your sandwich. "I don't know he just didn't come home. Nobody knows what happened. I just don't want to believe that he got murdered."

"A boy?" Hisoka asked and reached his hand out to stroke your arm. It was a nice gesture.

"Yes. Not my boyfriend. We both were kindergarten best friends. I don't know. The police dropped the case because they think he-he might be gone forever." you didn't want to cry so you held your tears back.

"I am sorry (y/n). If you need someone to talk to you can come to me. We are going to spend a lot of time anyway."

"Thank you, Hisoka. That's really nice. What about you?" you smiled at him and he stopped stroking your arm.

"I am from York New and I am a magician outside of college." you smiled brightly. "A magician? That's so cool!"

Hisoka chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it kinda is. I worked in a circus as a kid."

"Your fashion sense is really cool and I love your makeup." you complimented him. "Thank you~ You look really cute yourself."

You blushed and felt a warm feeling in your stomach. "Thank-thank you."

"Okay, what about we work on the structure and how we want to make this interesting. As much as I know our professor he expects something new and creative." Hisoka explained.

You took the sandwich and bit into it while listening to Hisoka. While chewing on your food you listened to Hisoka mesmerized. Honestly, you couldn't even concentrate on what he said. His face was flawless and his voice gave you tingles down your spine.

"Do you think that's good?" he ended his probably 5 minutes long explanation. you snapped out of your trance. "Yeah, everything you said sounds good. Nothing to add." _I am just agreeing. He seems to know what's right or wrong. I don't even want to work on this right now._

_Does he have a girlfriend? He is so handsome and cute I wouldn't be surprised. I kind of want to ask him._

Hisoka smiled at me. "You don't seem like you are in the mood of working."

you straightened your back. "I am so sorry if I gave you that attitude I-"

Hisoka chuckled. "No, it is no problem. We don't have to rush anything. I understand if you don't feel like doing anything right now. We can finish our coffees and then finish the session today."

"Honestly if you think that it's no problem I am not going to complain. It seems like you are better organized than I am."

"We can use this just as free time," Hisoka said and winked at me. you could have passed out on the spot. Your cheeks were already hot but it was getting worse any second.

You chuckled nervously. "I don't know if it is annoying to ask but can you show me some magic tricks?"

Hisoka laughed "Of course love. you wanted to show you some anyway. Girls instantly fall in love with me after seeing my best tricks." I froze. _Did he just call me 'love'?_

Hisoka took out a card deck and started with shuffling them. you were already impressed by that and when he started doing magic tricks you gasped excitedly.

"How do you do that?"

"A magician never tells his secrets. Let's just say it's magic."

You chuckled. "I am not a child Hisoka. There must be something."

Hisoka took out three coins from his pocket. "How do you explain this then?" He let the coins fall on the table but they kind of jumped back in the air. It was like they were visibly attached to Hisokas fingers.

Your eyes widened. "How-how do you do that?". Hisoka swung with his fingers and the coins were swinging with it. "It's called magic~"

You started laughing. "That's a really good trick. I almost believed you." Hisoka laughed too. "I told you I am good."

You and Hisoka were talking and laughing. We weren't really paying any attention to the essay.

Hisoka was really lighthearted and you loved hearing his cute chuckles. He was a total gentleman and really funny. At some point, you were holding your stomach because it started hurting from laughing.

Hisoka looked at the time. "Oh, it is 7 pm already. Maybe you should go home. It isn't safe for a young lady like you to be out when the sun is down."

You rolled with your eyes. "That is kind of sexist. But yes you are right. We didn't really do a lot today maybe next time we should concentrate on the essay more."

Hisoka was typing something into his laptop. "Don't stress it. We had fun today. We can meet in two days again and work on the essay."

"You say that now but you know exactly that you are just going to tell me some funny stories." Hisoka smiled. "Mhm see you (y/n)."

As you stood up to leave he did the same. Hisoka pulled me into a hug and you felt so tingly when he touched me. "Aren't you going home now?" you asked when he pulled away.

"No, but you should go home now young lady."

"Blabla see you Hisoka," you said and turned around to leave. you left the cafe with a huge smile and walked home. you haven't been this happy for so long.

**Third-person POV:**

Hisoka watched as (y/n) left the cafe. He leaned back into his chair and let out a shaky exhale.

"You are crazy Hisoka. I can't believe I am helping you at something like this." Illumi said as he stepped forward behind the counter and threw a needle at the waiter.

"This is in our contract Illumi. Oh, those beautiful lips she talks with~" Hisoka moaned. Illumi looked at Hisokas crotch and saw that he had a hard. He scrunched his nose disgusted.

"How do you plan on making her fall in love with you?" Illumi asked and looked down at Hisoka with his big eyes. "She already likes me. If there is no boy in her life except me she can't but only love me."

He even killed that boy from yesterday, Illumi thought that's weird. The boy didn't really flirt or anything.

"Anyways. If you need me just text me. You should leave this cafe before anyone finds the corpses."

Hisoka leaned back into his chair and his hand was at his inner thighs stroking them. "Don't do that here Hisoka." Illumi looked down on Hisoka with disgust in his expression.

"If she lets me fuck her oh she is going to never leave me then~" Hisoka moaned and threw his head back.

"You disgust me Hisoka," Illumi said as he left the cafe.

"I love you too my favorite Zoldyck~"

-

-

-

Two days passed. you were just getting ready for our next meeting.

**Hisoka:** I can pick you up with my car this time. Let's go into a park today

You smiled when you saw Hisokas message and started typing eagerly.

**You:** Sounds great to me. My address: Hisoillu is canon street 69

**Hisoka:** Imma be there in 15 minutes.

You smiled and let yourself fall on your bed. _He is so cute and attractive. I met him twice but I already like him a lot._

After 15 minutes Hisoka called me and you left your apartment quickly. you looked around but didn't see anyone. But then you heard a honk and flinched. "Over here!" you looked where the voice came from.

You saw Hisoka in a cabriolet with sunglasses. you smiled and ran over to the car. Hisokas hair was down and he was wearing a cute button-up. A couple of buttons purposely open to show off his chest.

You entered his car and one of his hands was grabbing the wheel sexily. "Hey!" you greeted him smiling. He leaned forward and hugged me with a little squeeze. _He smells so good._

"Hey (y/n)~"

You felt how you already blushed. _He looks so hot with his hair down._ "I-ehm read through the summaries you gave me. They are incredible. I can't believe you gave me this. Thank you so much."

Hisoka chuckled and pinched your cheek. "I told you don't worry about school. Let's go to this park now~"

You put on your seat belt and Hisoka started the engine. "Hold on tight," he said with a little smirk. _Wow, that was hot. I already have a crush on him even though we don't even know each other._

Hisoka wasn't a bad driver he drove a little risky but it was fine. He looked at me with a smile. "You look cute today."

"Oh-I thank you, Hisoka. Your hair looks cute." Hisoka smiled and suddenly he put his one hand on your left knee. Your eyes widened but you didn't move away. The butterflies in your stomach were intense.

In a curve, Hisoka squeezed your leg. you blushed and your mind felt dizzy. He started stroking your knee and always went a little higher. you supported your head with your hand and could feel your hot cheeks.

_Is he doing this on purpose?_

His hand went further up and you held your breath in. _Oh god, I feel so hot right now._ As his hand went more and more up he stopped at your inner thigh. Hisoka had a constant smirk on his face and pulled your leg to open them a little more.

You exhaled into your palm and looked out of the window. He suddenly pulled his hand away and stopped the engine. "We are here," Hisoka said with a genuine smile.

You nod shakily and opened the door. As you stepped out your knees felt wobbly. Hisoka came over to me and you looked at him. "Where is your stuff?"

"We won't need it today."

"But shouldn't we work on our essay-" Hisoka shushed me with his finger. "Leave your stuff in the car," he commanded and you looked at him confused. you didn't even care at that moment and didn't take anything with me.

He walked away and you ran after him. As we walked next to each other you felt a little breeze that cooled down your cheeks. "Where are we going?"

"To this really cute place," he responded and took your hand to intertwine our fingers.

You were shocked. "Hisoka aren't you a little fast-"

"With what?" he looked down on me.

"I mean I like you but-"

"I am just holding your hand love~" I looked away embarrassed. Suddenly you saw a pavilion and it looked beautiful. You weren't really familiar with this area so this was new to me. Hisoka pulled me there and we sat down under it.

Hisoka was still holding your hand and looked at me. "The essay is already finished," Hisoka said out of nothing. "What?!"

Hisoka chuckled. "Yes don't worry it was really easy and we both are going to get a 100."

"I- I- Hisoka thank you so much."

"Of course. It's important for our grade after all. And we can take all our time for the whole month and spend time together." In the back of your mind you kind of thought this was a little weird but ignored those feelings.

"So this is a date?"

"Yes if you want to call it like that~" He responded and leaned forward to me.

You turned your head away. "I can't accept you doing all the work I feel bad Hisoka."

"It's fine (y/n)~ You can reward me with a kiss." you turned your head at him shocked. you didn't expect such a bold answer. you shrugged with your shoulders flustered and then pointed at your cheek.

Hisoka leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. you felt his warm lips on your skin. But he didn't stop. Hisoka took your chin in his hand and turned your head around. You were staring into his golden eyes.

He came closer to your face and you didn't even think about the fact that you don't really know Hisoka. _I hooked up with guys before so it is fine if I kiss Hisoka right? I just need the male attention right now after such a rough month._

He leaned forward and connected our lips. In your lower area, you felt tingles. His lips were moving slowly with mine and he wanted to enter your mouth with his tongue.

His hand landed at your inner thigh and stroked it. you hummed into the kiss and tangled your hands in Hisokas hair. He moaned when you lightly pulled it. That noise gave you a pitch warm feeling in your stomach.

Hisokas hands wandered to your waist while we were making out. He bit into your bottom lip and you moaned quietly.

**At the same time:**

Illumi was watching (y/n) and Hisoka. Hisoka told him to keep people away from this area. He sighed. "I can't believe this girl is so stupid and fucking with him already." He shook his head while he was using his en.

**Back to (y/n) POV:**

Hisoka and you were panting already. His hard was visible in his pants and you were so turned on you just wanted to fuck Hisoka right now.

"Hisoka let's go somewhere," you said under your moans while Hisoka was sucking on your neck. He went up to your ear. "I am going to taste you at first and then fuck you in your apartment."

"But what if someone-"

"No one is here," Hisoka said and you just shut up. You were too horny to complain about it. He started undressing me off your pants and kneed down while you were sitting on the bench with your legs spread. Hisokas hands at your thighs squeezing them.

He started kissing your inner thighs and sucked on them making me moan. "Hisoka." you moaned his name quietly. He looked up at me with those beautiful golden eyes. "Oh (y/n) you are mine. Only mine." you didn't pay attention to his words and just wanted him to please me already.

He took off your panties and started sucking on your clit making me cry a moan. Hisoka licked up from your entry to between your folds. "Oh you taste so good so good." he moaned and you saw him stroking himself while eating me out. That turned me on even more and Hisokas hot tongue was starting to enter me.

He was eating me out for a couple of minutes till you came with a scream. Hisoka was definitely really talented with his mouth. He quickly stood up and pressed his lips against mine. you could taste yourself and brushed his tongue with mine.

"Dress. We are going now," he commanded and seemed really impatient.

You dressed quickly and we went to the car. On our walk, Hisoka was really touchy and you felt him squeeze your ass and griping your waist.

In the car, you leaned forward and teased Hisoka with your hand stroking his inner thigh. He was driving too fast and even riskier than before. "(y/n)." he growled, "Stop or I am going to take you here and now."

You took your hand away but we're sitting there impatiently.

After a car ride that felt like forever, Hisoka pulled into a garage. He got out of the car and you followed him. The magician snatched your wrist and you got pulled violently. As we entered an apartment he didn't even give me time to look around. you got pinned against a wall and Hisoka started kissing me roughly.

He ripped your clothes off your body and you started buttoning out his shirt while he was kissing me roughly.

As we were both just in underwear he pushed me into a room and on a bed. you got pressed into the mattress. Hisoka pulled away. "As much as I want to see those beautiful lips around my cock right now I need to fuck you at first." you nod and bit your lip.

Hisoka took off your lingerie and his boxers followed quickly. He didn't even wait for me to get ready he just positioned himself at your entry gave himself a couple of strokes and entered me. His cock was huge probably the hugest you ever took so it hurt at first.

"Ahh, Hisoka!" you moaned and he responded with a loud groan. "Oh (y/n) I waited for this for too long!"

He started moving at an inhuman pace and the feeling of his cock filling you up made your mind go blank. Hisoka started playing with your breasts and you were just a moaning mess.

"Do you like my cock? Tell me how much you love it." Hisoka said under his moans while his nails dug into your hips.

You arched your back at the immense pleasure. "I love it! I-I love it Hisoka!"

He took your hair in his hand and pulled it to expose your neck. While giving me deep slow thrusts Hisoka bit into your jugular making your whole body twitch.

You could feel your stomach contract and Hisokas cock felt like it grew more in me. We both came while screaming each other's names. He filled me up with his cum.

Hisoka fucked me and your face senselessly for a lot of rounds. You were covered in his cum after you both couldn't hold your eyes open anymore.

You fell asleep in Hisokas arms exhausted and with bruises and hickeys all over your body.

**Next day:**

You woke up sweaty and filled with cum in Hisokas arms. He was still sleeping. you wanted to go to the toilet so you stood up and grabbed your stuff. On the toilet, you cleaned up and put on your clothes. you felt weird but didn't regret sleeping with Hisoka. It was the best sex you ever had.

Your stomach was growling and you wanted to look at the apartment anyway. _Wow, Hisokas apartment is so huge and beautiful he must be so rich. He doesn't mind if I look around and make some breakfast for us._

You were walking through his rooms and found his kitchen. It was perfectly clean and almost scared me. There was a room connected to the kitchen. _Probably like a storeroom._

You had an unsettling feeling and opened the door. _Uh, scary. Maybe I shouldn't just invade his privacy like this but Hisoka isn't going to be mad I guess._

As you walked into the room you smelled the air and it smelt muddy. you looked around and turned on the lights. It looked pretty normal for a basement and when you looked around there was just a lot of wine. _Wow oh my god, 1937 wine? That's crazy. Hisoka must be insanely rich. How is that even possible as a student?_

You looked more through the wine and suddenly saw a clothing piece on the ground. _Looks like he forgot one of his sweaters here._ you picked it up with a smile but suddenly you saw red stains. Your smile dropped quickly and when you looked at the sweater closer your eyes widened.

"Tano.." you whispered and tears built up in your eyes. you felt like throwing up and the room felt like it's going to crush me. Your phone was in your pocket and you quickly typed in a message to your mom while tears were in your eyes.

Your hands were so shaky you couldn't type properly.

"(Y/N)!" you flinched and let my phone fall. you threw the sweater at the same place and picked up your phone. "(Y/N)!" you wiped your tears away.

"Coming!" you screamed back with a fake happy voice. you went to the kitchen and saw Hisoka in sweatpants and no shirt. He walked towards me and you smiled weirdly. "Good morning," you said.

He wrapped his hand around your waist and pulled me to him. you looked away and he kissed me on your temple. "What were you doing in that room?" he asked me with a smile. Hisokas golden eyes were brighter than usual and you were so nervous you started stuttering. "Ehm-I don't know I-I saw your wine collection it is impressive-yeah."

Hisoka raised his eyebrows with a smile and let me go. "You can still walk?" Hisoka asked with a chuckle. "Yes, it hurts-but-but I am fine."

"Stay for breakfast I am a good cooker," Hisoka said and leaned against a counter.

you fiddled with your hands and felt your sweat break. "I would-would love to but I need to leave. Thank you." you tried to talk without looking too nervous.

"Aww that's too bad-" you cut off Hisoka. "Okay see you."

You quickly left the kitchen and walked down the hallway. you looked behind and saw the house door. Your breathing was rapid and unsteady. As you reached your hand out for the door handle you felt something in the air.

It made your blood freeze. Suddenly you felt hands wrap around your neck. Someone pulled me behind and you got pressed against a chest. The person leaned down to your ear. you felt the hot breath and heart a breathy chuckle. "Love~ Why were you trying to tell your mom I am a murderer?"

Your eyes widened at Hisokas voice. His voice was deep but he sounded amused. You weren't able to talk your body didn't do anything anymore. "Your messages didn't go through. I've been watching over your phone for a month." you heard a weird monotone voice in the background.

"Be a good girl (y/n)~" Hisoka whispered and licked your ear sensually. you tried to kick Hisoka with your elbow but it was really weak and Hisoka didn't even bother.

"Hisoka. She found it out Plan b?" you heard the voice again. Hisoka pulled away "Yes Lumi then we are even."

You blacked out after Hisokas words.

Your head hurt and you woke up chained up. When you opened your eyes you saw Hisoka looking at me with a smile. you blinked a couple of times and saw a person coming into your field of view. It was a man with long black hair and big black eyes. "You are drugged so you are not going to move but it is going to hurt. You are going to forget the pain after the needle is inside."

Your whole body was panicking but the only thing that you were able to do was to cry. Hot tears ran down your cheeks. Hisoka came closer and wiped them away with his cold hands. "Please-please Hisoka I am not going to tell any-anyone," you begged with a shaky quiet voice.

Hisoka kissed your cheek and you felt disgusted. "I am sorry love but you got yourself into this. You could have wait for me waking up."

"Do it Illumi," Hisoka said still smiling softly at me. Illumi took your chin in his hand and you saw a needle in his hand. He aimed it at your forehead and the closer it came the more you tried to fight.

"No, no, no, no!" you started raising your voice. Illumi looked at your forehead and the needle came nearer and nearer. You were still trying to squirm but as the needle pierced your skin there was this unbearable pain.

Your whole body shook and you screamed in agony. It was the worst pain you could ever imagine. The pain didn't stop till the needle disappeared from Illumis's hand. Your head lost balance and it bucked forward.

Hisoka took your chin in his hand and made me look at him. "Hey (y/n)~"

you smiled weakly and forgot everything that bothered me about Hisoka.

"I love you Hisoka."


	9. Nobody Is Listening (HisokaxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be HEAVILY TRIGGERING IF YOU ARE SUICIDAL. Mental health issues mentioned (existential crisis, emptiness, thought of suicide)
> 
> Suicide Hotline: 1-800-273-8255

You looked down on the big city. York New was shining bright and the streets were busy. You watched and observed the traffic.

_How does it feel to be normal?_

There was this silence in your soul. After all these years you didn't listen to yourself, so you stopped talking.

A chill in your blood froze your thoughts and made you feel like a doll.

You were always a giver. Never did you receive back what you gave but it didn't matter to you. But the more you gave, the more you got torn down in this hole.

Every battery has a limit. Did you reach your limit already?

Never in your life did you feel this worthless than right now. The people that used your kindness ate you up from the outside, till they reached your heart.

It is damaged. You needed immediate help. You opened your mouth to scream and shout but why is nobody listening?

You closed your mouth again. They were hearing what you said but did they really care? They didn't try to understand you, did they?

You would be laying on the floor, shaking and wetting your cheeks. Feeling your body give in to the dark circle that pulled you in, forgetting yourself. _Why do I live?_

"(y/n)" A voice that you haven't heard for a long time shook you out of your trance, while you were mesmerized by the lights.

You turned around and saw him.

Hisoka Morow.

He never asked you to listen to him. Hisoka never made you help him or drained you emotionally. He was just there.

"Hisoka."

"I heard you dropped your career as a hunter Love~" Hisoka's playful tone made you feel a tingle in the middle of your chest.

"Yes, that's right." Your voice was soft but the lifelessness was noticeable.

"No hug? We haven't seen each other in forever Love~" Hisoka opened his arms slightly, gesturing you to hug him.

You didn't think about it and walked over to Hisoka to fall into his arms. He wrapped his arms around your back and pressed your chest against his body.

"Is my little toy sad?~"

_Oh right, I am his toy...he wants to fight me._

"I don't want to fight Hisoka. Not right now," you answered while you put your head on his shoulder. Hisoka's broad shoulders and the way how he hugged you, like he wanted to protect you, lit up more tingles in your chest.

"What tragic thing happened to my little toy?, threatening to take away an amazing fight from me in the future~" Hisoka stroked your back, he spoke a little softer now.

You shrugged with your shoulders, letting Hisoka play with your hair now.

"Maybe you want to tell me after I do this!" Suddenly Hisoka started pinching your waist and tickled you.

Out of instinct, you broke out in laughter, trying to back away from Hisoka. But the magician had you in his grip, you were trying to push his hands away but it was impossible.

Your stomach started to cramp, and your eyes teared up. Hisoka pinned you down, tickling you with a bright smile on his face.

Then before you could pass out, because of the lack of air, Hisoka stopped. Your laughing quieted down immediately.

When you opened your eyes you saw Hisoka's golden orbs shine in the dim light of York New. "So the theory that humans laugh when they get tickled because they start panicking is proven~"

You starred at his face. He had this beautiful makeup on, and his hair was up as usual. "You know I am not interested in broken toys Love~ Speak. What is bothering you this much?"

You turned your head away, feeling the cold ground on your cheek.

"Do I have to torture you with more tickling?~" Hisoka aimed for your neck but you caught his wrist. "Are you going to listen like everyone else?"

"What do you mean?" Hisoka asked.

"You can't help me Hisoka." you looked back into his golden eyes while his hands rested on your shoulders, pressing you down.

"Why are you pushing me away without even knowing if I could help you?" Hisoka asked you irritated with knitted eyebrows.

You looked away again, pressing your cheek to the ground and closing your eyes. You felt the pressure from your shoulders disappear and opened your eyes to see Hisoka standing with his back to you.

_He can't help me. Nobody can help me. They used me till they broke me, and now they are confused why I am an empty can. Suddenly they all care since I am not emotionally available anymore._

"We are leaving. Stand up."Hisoka commanded with a harsh undertone.

You stood up slowly, cleaning your clothes by patting on them lightly. "I am going home," you announced and saw Hisoka turn around.

"So you commit suicide when you get home?" Hisoka asked you, and crossed his arms.

You didn't respond to him.

"I am expecting a promising fight from you but you are not ready yet Love~ I also do not fight against suicidal people~ It's boring and no challenge."

You shrugged with your shoulders, feeling some sort of weight in your chest now.

"Let's go, Love~"

You felt your wrists being bound together, and when activated gyo you could see the pink line coming from Hisoka's index finger.

You didn't have the energy to care, so you just let Hisoka bring you wherever he wants.

"Can you walk by yourself or is your brain foggy Love?~" Hisoka mocked you when he saw that you didn't move afoot.

You didn't respond. Hisoka sighed, he walked towards you and in an eye blink, you felt the ground disappear under your feet.

Hisoka had you laying on his arms in bridal style. You closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of being held like this.

_I got broken to a point where I couldn't look into the mirror anymore. When did this despise for myself start? Was it because I never felt like I deserve help?_

"Don't fall asleep (y/n)."

"Can you bring me home please." you asked him not expecting a 'yes'.

Hisoka didn't respond to your question. You sighed in his arms and buried your nose into his chest. Your mind was blank again, concentrating on the slight swaying.

Hisoka started jumping around, holding you tightly. The cold wind made you freeze slightly and you hugged yourself closer to Hisoka.

Suddenly he stopped abruptly. "We are here. Wake up Love~"

You opened your eyes seeing Hisoka's face in contrast to the sky. He let you down and made you stand on your feet.

When you looked around your eyes widened slightly. You were standing on top of a mountain, seeing the sea under you.

The pulsing sea was deep blue. Waves were crashing against the mountain reaching you almost.

You turned around to Hisoka. "Why did you bring me here?" your voice was quiet.

Hisoka took out his cards and started to shuffle them. "Scream my Love~ The ocean will listen to you," he responded without looking up at you.

You turned around to the sea again, watching the waves playing their own symphony. You looked down to observe the height.

"I won't let you jump~" Hisoka spoke out before you could finish your thought.

You didn't want to do this, you hated Hisoka's idea so much a little bit of anger built up in your chest.

"Go on Love~ I will let you go after this pinky promise~" Hisoka picked a card out of his deck, showing you the joker.

You knitted your eyebrows a little annoyed. "I will even let you jump into death after you scream your soul out. I don't need a broken toy~"

Your face relaxed and you turned around to the sea. "I don't want to live anymore.." you mumbled quietly.

"Scream Love~ Let it all out." Hisoka talked behind you.

You closed your hands into fists and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to live anymore," you repeated a little louder.

"Continue," Hisoka spoke again.

"I don't want to live anymore!

"Louder!" Hisoka cheered you on from behind.

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!" you shut your eyes tightly screaming. You felt a burst of energy, tears started welling up.

"NOBODY WANTS ME! NOBODY WANTS ME FOR WHO I AM! I CAN'T LOOK INTO THE MIRROR WITHOUT BREAKING OUT INTO TEARS! I AM SO UGLY!"

You let out a shrill scream, feeling your vocal cords vibrate. Your chest was sizzling and your nails bore into your palms.

"I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE OF YOU ALL! I DESPISE MYSELF SO MUCH!"

Tears were running down your cheeks uncontrollably. You were panting, holding your stomach exhausted. But there was more to say.

"WHY IS NOBODY LISTENING TO ME! I FEEL SO INVALID!" your lungs felt like they are going to burst out and you fell on your knees panting heavily.

"I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE LAST TIME ANYONE HUGGED ME GENUINELY!"

You hold onto the grass and ripped it out angrily. You started coughing, feeling your dry throat making you choke uncomfortably.

But you still didn't want to stop. "Nobody understands me." you weren't screaming anymore because you physically couldn't.

Your shoulders shook while you were sobbing. "Why.." you choked out, hitting the ground with your fist. You hit your head on the damp grass, hitting the ground over and over again with your fist.

"Why, why, why, why" you repeated quietly. A hand on your back made you flinch.

"Do you want to say more?" Hisoka sounded different than usual. You shook your head that was pressed against the grass.

Every sob took a little bit of your energy away, till your body went limp. You were silently crying, not making a sound.

Hisoka picked you up, making you stand up. "Am I broken?" you asked whispering, opening your eyes to see Hisoka with knitted eyebrows.

The magician didn't respond and starred at your half-lidded eyes. When you closed your swollen, tired eyes Hisoka gripped your jaw forcefully.

He pulled you to himself pressing his lips on yours. You felt the tingles in your chest again and tore your eyes open shocked.

His soft lips were comforting, making your heart rate lower. You closed your eyes enjoying the kiss. The feeling in your chest spread a warm shiver to your stomach.

Hisoka pulled away and held your cheek in his hand. "You are more than broken Love. I would say impossible to fix."

You knew it. He didn't have to tell you how broken you were. You turned your head to the sea, waiting for Hisoka to let you end your pain.

Hisoka took both your cheeks in his hands, cupping them and smiling at you. "In the end, even stars choose destruction over life~"

His words were like a punch in your face. You pushed Hisoka away and ran to the cliff.

Hisoka looked at your back with no emotions in his eyes.

You were panting, looking down to the ocean. You were so close. One-step and everything would be over.

A storm was roaming in your brain. Your own voice screamed at you to jump.

But you couldn't. Your foot didn't move.

Hisoka blinked for a short second, and all of a sudden someone was pulling him making him run. It was you. Holding his hand tightly and making him sprint over the landscape.

Hisoka smiled brightly and also saw the smile on your face.

_I am not a star._

_I was never meant to be a star._

_I was never meant to shine for anyone but myself._

Hisoka picked you up and threw you into the air. You both were laughing out loud.

Did you ever feel this alive as you did right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while crying. I only slept an hour yesterday and it's 4 am right now :/ Anyway. Does this one-shot make sense? Idk, it's up to you.


End file.
